


Finally home

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dark Past, F/M, Forced Abortion, Gen, Insist, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Parent rape, Past Child Abuse, Past Prostitution, Past Rape, Past Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stripping, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, nanny cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean and Deanna Winchester ran away from home when they were 15 years old tired of their dad’s abuse, he was cruel to them since his wife and infant son died in a car crash they survived, he would withhold food, make them work in heat and cold without any food or water or protective clothing, he made everyday miserable they dreaded waking up. Dean had enough when he found his sister trying to slit her wrist to escape their father, she didn’t want to leave dean but she couldn’t take it anymore they left that night terrified.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

“Deanna we need to go now,” Dean said, shaking his sister wake,  
“Did he find us?” She asked, jumping out of bed,  
“Yeah, let’s go!” He said, grabbing her stuffed dragon and shoving it in his duffel bag,  
“How the hell did he find us?” She asked, following her brother down the hall of the cheap motel.  
“I don’t know, but I promise I won’t let him get you,” Dean said, squeezing his sister's hand.

Dean and Deanna Winchester ran away from home when they were 15 years old tired of their dad’s abuse.  
He was cruel to them since his wife and infant son died in a car crash they survived, he would withhold food, make them work in heat and cold without any food or water or protective clothing, he made every day miserable they dreaded waking up.  
Dean had enough when he found his sister trying to slit her wrist to escape their father, she didn’t want to leave Dean, but she couldn’t take it anymore. They went that night, terrified.

They had been in their own for two years hustling pool at the bars that didn’t check ids, Deanna was good at pickpocketing the guys that showed interest in her making off with their wallets and watches they could pawn using the credit cards once and then dumping them so they wouldn’t get caught.

They were leaving yet again. Dean hot-wired a car.  
“We need to leave Kansas,” Dean said Deanna agreed.  
“We are running out of marks,” She said, looking behind them.  
“Sleep, I’ll wake you when I need you to drive,” Dean said. She nodded.  
“Love you,” She said.  
“I love you too,” He said, squeezing her hand.  
Deanna fell asleep not soundly every little bump woke her up they hadn't slept, truly slept since their mom died. She did finally fall asleep Dean woke her up to take over they had made it to South Dakota, Deanna woke up Dean when they made it to the junkyard.

“Dean, wake up,” Deanna said, pulling into the driveway of the auto shop it was closed.  
“Here already?” Dean asked, reaching for their bag.  
“Damn, it's cold!” Deanna said, getting out of the car  
“Here,” Dean said.  
Handing her a jacket, she took it and put it on.  
“Shall we see if there’s anything of value?” Dean asked she nodded getting out her lock pick, she was quick with the lock  
“We can take some tools,” Dean said loading them up in his bag they heard the cock of a shotgun Deanna put her hands up and looked at Dean  
“What are you kids doing?” Bobby asked Dean looked at Deanna, who nodded quick Deanna threw a wrench with deadly accuracy hitting the shotgun. Both of them took off.

“That was close,” Dean said once they stopped running Deanna started laughing.  
“We need to find a place to sleep,” Dean said, Deanna, nodded.  
“I think I see a cabin,” She said as they walked through the woods.  
They came up to a charming, took care of. The hunting cabin the front was clean and clear of brush, the windows were cleaned. When Deanna finally picked the lock and opened the door, the smell of stale air hit them. No one had been here in a while, but it was clean and taken care of; there was one room and kitchen. There was a fridge that hummed.

“Electricity,” Deanna said excitedly they looked around there was one room and a bathroom.  
“We can shower,” Dean said,  
“With hot water,” Deanna said excited, turning in the tap. The motels they could find that wouldn't ask questions as to why two kids needed a room had ifie water at best.  
“Oh my god, there’s food in here,” Dean said, pulling everything out they stuffed themselves and laid down in the bed.  
The sheriff car pulled up to the Auto shop the twins tried to rob,  
“Hey sheriff,” Bobby said Sheriff Jody Mills knew Bobby well they were friends  
“You had a break-in?” She asked.  
“Yeah, they left the car, took some tools!” Bobby said,  
“Did you know them?” She asked Bobby shook his head  
“They looked dirty, and young” Bobby said Sheriff nodded  
“I got a fax from Lawrence about some twins who ran away,” She said,  
“Description,” Bobby asked.  
“Brown hair, Green eyes about 5,9 for the boy the girls about 5’3,” She said  
“That’s them. The girls go an arm on her threw a wrench hit my shotgun out of my hands” Bobby said,  
“Sheriff, come in.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“We got a report of a break-in at the Novak cabin.”  
“On my way.”  
“I’m coming, I know they are on vacation,” Bobby said, getting in the Sheriff's car.

Later that morning, after they both had showered and were getting dressed, they decided it was a good idea to head out. They couldn't stay in one place too long they needed to keep moving.  
“We better go,” Deanna said getting dressed  
“Where’d that come from,” Dean asked, pointing to his sister's stomach.  
“Some asshole,” She said  
“Sis I told you, you don’t need to do that stuff,” Dean said annoyed that she didn't tell him about it  
“We needed the money, and I got us money,” She said, not looking at Dean, she wasn't ashamed Deanna did what she had to.  
She didn't like the idea of Dean being mad at her, but they needed the money, and she wasn't ashamed of what she had done.  
“Let’s go,” He said, grabbing their bag and pulling her out the door.  
Bobby and the Sheriff pulled up about fifteen minutes later.  
“Looks like we just missed them,” Bobby said  
“They ate the food,” Sheriff said  
“it’s fine! They probably need it,” Bobby said,  
“At least they had a warm place for the night,” Sheriff said,  
“When/if we find em, what’s gonna happen to them?” Bobby asked,  
“Well, I guess I’ll call Lawrence and see what’s up!” She said  
“Jody, there’s gotta be a reason they ran,” Bobby said, looking around “when we find em, we will find out,” She said.

“I think it’s gonna rain," Deanna said, looking up.

The sky was a dark shade of grey, and there was thunder in the distance.  
"I got like $200 from that guy we can get a room and some food.”  
“Sis promise me, no more, for you, I told you ill do it,” Dean said  
“I can't promise you that besides, it’s not anything worse than what dad has done,” She said, shrugging.  
Dean looked at her, she was so stubborn, but he didn't blame her they needed money and playing pool wasn't always a choice Dean didn't like the idea of his sister letting guys beat on her to get extra money from them.

“like you’ve never done it for money,” She snapped, “I’m sorry I’m just tired of running and everything I don't know how they always find us.”  
“it’s ok! I see another cabin,” Dean said, pointing the rain started coming down, this one wasn’t as nice as the last one.  
  
It looked old and dingy; the place was overrun with weeds and tall grass. The windows were dirty; the home has not been used in years.

Deanna picked the lock; it took a little longer from it not being used.  
“No one’s been here in years,” Dean said, wiping a layer of dust off the counter.  
“At least it’s dry,” Deanna said, looking around.  
“Hey, we will find a place soon,” Dean said.  
“We will figure it out,” He said, handing her, her dragon knowing he would make her happy.  
“He’s looking pretty raggedy,” She said,  
“He’s been through a lot,” Dean said, hugging her again.  
“I promise I’ll always take care of you,” He added she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making edits, thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel and James Novak has moved to South Dakota after their parents died and left them a bunch of money they father was a high power businessman who owned his own company on the east coast they always wanted to be lawarys,

“I can’t wait to get home” Cas said

“me too” Jimmy answered as they boarded the airplane, they had gone on their yearly vacation to New York to visit old friends. When they got home there was message from the sheriff that someone had broke into their cabin and ate their food but nothing was missing.

 

They went to the sheriff's station

“Jody around” Cas asked

“welcome home!” She said seeing them

“so the cabin anything broken?” Jimmy asked

“nope they picked the lock, pretty sure it was the same kids that broke into Bobby’s garage the other night” She said

“Bobby ok?” Cas asked “yeah they just took some tools the girl threw a wrench at him to distract him as they ran out” Jody said Cas nodded

“thanks for the heads up, we will go out and take inventory we don’t use really use it too much so there’s not really anything of value in there” Jimmy said

“I think they were just looking for a place to sleep!” Jody said they nodded.

 

“Look!” Deanna said pointing to the first house they saw coming out of the woods 

“looks like no one’s home” Dean said Deanna smiled,

it was a nice house two story, porch swing, news paper on the front porch show no one’s been home for a while, Deanna made quick work of the lock Dean whistle

“jackpot!” Deanna said they looked around there were picture

“they are kind hot” Deanna said holding up a picture of two identical men dark hair, blue eyes they looked tall,

“yeah they are, hurry up” Dean said heading up the stairs Deanna headed to the kitchen grabbing the can goods and things that wouldn’t go bad without a fridge, she ran up the stairs “son of a bitch!” She said looking out the window

“let’s go” She said grabbing her brother, the front door opened with a small squeek

“Did we leave the door unlocked?” Cas asked

“don’t think so” Jimmy said

“fuck!” Dean whispered

“out the window” Deanna whispered the door open

“hey!” Cas yelled as they jumped.

“Run brother!” Deanna said as they landed Deanna rolled her ankle but took off after Dean,

 Cas was shouting out the window, Jimmy ran out the backdoor chasing them into the woods.

 

“Run!” Dean was yelling

“stop I won’t hurt you please” Jimmy yelled

“brother!” Deanna yelled at Dean

“I can’t run anymore” She said out of breath as  they entered a small clearing,

“jeez you guys are fast” Jimmy said stopping a few yards from them, out of breath himself Dean put Deanna behind him protecting her from the strange man

“here!” Dean said putting the stuff they took in the bag with the food and throwing it to Jimmy

“you can keep the food” Jimmy said

Deanna pulled Dean

“let’s go” She said

“wait come back to the house you can shower and have something to eat” Jimmy said Dean looked at his sister she nodded

“fine” Dean said

“brother I think I hurt my ankle” Deanna said limping a bit

“I'll look at it when we get back to the house” Dean whispered she nodded,

“you gonna call the cops?” Dean asked

“nah” Jimmy said, “are you alright?” Cas asked looking at the twins as they entered the house threw the back door

“yeah they are fast! I told them they could eat, take a shower, Be on their way” Jimmy said holding up the bag.

 

“Sit” Dean said to his sister

“ouch!” She said as he poked

“bad sprain!” He mumbled going through the bag handing her the dragon she smiled and held it close he wrapped her ankle with an old ace bandage they had,

“here" Cas said setting food in front of them they hurried shoving food in their mouths,

“milk?” Jimmy asked they nodded jimmy poured some dean handed it to his sister first she took a small sip and handed it back

“you don’t have to share we have plenty" Cas said they looked at eachother,

“take these” Dean said handing Deanna some Tylenol.

 

“Sorry!” Deanna said pointing to the bag, Cas nodded

“can we ask what you are running from?” Cas asked Dean they looked at eachother Deanna did a slight shake no, there was a knock on the door

“Cas! Jimmy it's sheriff Mills!” She yelled “you called” Dean said grabbing his bag and sister, shoving the dragon back in,

“just wait!” Cas said as they took off out the back door, Jimmy answered the front door

“they took off!” Cas said “she’s won’t get to far on that ankle!” Jimmy said

“this them!?” Jody asked show a picture of the twins

“yeah they runaways?” They asked she nodded.

 

“Dean stop I can’t it hurts to bad” Deanna said about a half mile from the house

“it’s ok you did good” Dean said stopping

“Dean he’s gonna find us! I won’t go back!” She said

“he won’t I promise, you and me will Thelma and Louise before that happens!” Dean said

“off the cliff!” She said smiling, they made a pack that they would both die before going nback to their dad.

“up, on my back!” Dean said

“are you sure?” She asked “sis you weigh like 10 lbs it’s fine” He said laughing a bit

“Dean and Deanna Winchester” Jody asked seeing them Dean turned with Deanna on his back

“run!” Deanna whispered Dean took off He was quick even with his sister on his back

“stop!” She yelled he keep running, “I said stop!” Jody yelled Dean stopped running lowering his sister to the ground

“we won’t go back!” Dean yelled Deanna held onto Dean's arm

“just come back to the Novak’s and we will talk, you aren’t in trouble” She said lowering her gun

“no!” Deanna said backing away pulling Dean, “what are you afraid of!?” Jody asked

“Dean!” John yelled

“run!” Deanna said they took off even with a bad ankle the fear of John overpowered the pain

“up the tree!” Dean said pushing his sister to climb they finally made it up the tree high enough not to be seen,

“you John?” Jody asked “yeah!” He said

“come on they can’t be too far, the girl hurt her ankle” Jody said John followed.

 

Jody and John headed back to the Novak house

“hey I’m sorry they broke in” John said

“no harm, they were hungry” Jimmy said

“how long?” Cas asked

“over two years ago they took off in the middle of the night” John said

“they done that kind thing before?” Jody asked John shook his head

“I don’t know why they took off” John said Cas and Jimmy looked at each other

“if they come back we will call” Jimmy said

“thanks, did they take anything?” John asked

“just some food” Cas said John nodded,

“I’m staying a few miles outside of town” John said writing down his info

“thanks again” He said leaving. Jody stayed as John left

“they took off the second they saw him” She said

“so they are running from him?” Jimmy asked

“it would appear so, I’m gonna head back to the station do some research, kids don’t just stay away for two years for no reason” Jody said they nodded.

 

Jody looked up the twins and John in the computer

“what’s up?” benny asked a deputy in the sherrif department 

“Hey Benny! The missing twins from Kansas broke into the Novak’s place took off again when they saw their dad and now I think I know why” She said looking at the computer “multiple trips to the ER, sexual abuse, broken bones, malnutrition, dehydration! jeez no wonder they ran!” Jody said reading the file

“hey if their dad shows up keep him here I have a few questions for him” She said Benny nodded

“sure thing!” He said in a heavy southern accent.

 

“Come on!” Dean said climbing out of the tree

“son of a bitch!” Deanna said landing on her ankle

“you ok to walk?” Dean asked

“yeah I think so” She said standing up, trying no to put too much weight on her ankle

“do you think he’ll come back?” Deanna asked limping next to her brother

“I don’t know but those twins seemed nice” Dean said Deanna nodded

“should think we should go back?” She asked

“it’s the closest, maybe if we tell them?” Dean said

“yeah I guess” She said “I don’t know if I’m gonna make it”

“I’ll carry you, On my back” He said she didn’t protest this time, they made it back to the house it was dark “pick the lock!” Dean said she nodded the back door slid open easy “come on on the couch!” Dean whispered she nodded they made their way to the couch, dean laid down his sister next to him the first time they both fell asleep.

 

Cas woke up the next morning and found the twins on the couch he didn’t wake them, Jimmy came down Cas pointed to the couch

“they came back!?” Jimmy asked

“they broke in again” Cas said Jimmy laughed

“guys!” He said shaking them a bit “oh shit!” Deanna said

“brother!” She said really loud “what!?” Dean said grabbing his sister, Deanna whined a bit

“ankle hurt?” Jimmy asked she nodded,

“why did you come back?” Cas asked

“you guys seem nice” Dean said looking at his sister ankle was swollen red , purple and angry

“it’s bad, you need to stay off it” Dean said

“we can’t stay! We have to keep moving!” Deanna said almost in tears

“how about for today you stay here?” Cas asked she looked at Dean

“we won’t tell anyone” Jimmy said

“Ok!” Dean said “pancakes?” Cas asked

“please!” They said

“you stay there” Jimmy said pointing to Deanna she nodded, they looked up hearing the rumble of Johns car

“dammit he found us” Deanna said getting up “go upstairs we’ll send him away” Cas said dean help his sister up the stairs.

 

John knocked on the door

“hello!” Jimmy said

“sorry if I woke you up” John said

“you didn’t can we help you?” Cas asked

“yeah it’s about my kids” John said

“what about 'em?” Jimmy asked

“they are liars the both of them, told the hospital all kinds of things that went true I just want them to come home I miss them and let them know they aren’t in trouble I just miss them” John said

“ok!” Jimmy said

“what did they lie about?” Cas asked

“Deanna said I touched her inappropriately, that I raped her, and Dean he said I took away all the food and raped him too” John said shaking his head,

“that’s horrible, and a pretty serious thing to say” Jimmy said

“I know but nothing came of it, I know the sheriff in Lawrence real good friend knew I wouldn’t do such things, I think they believe their lies that's why they ran” John said

“well if we see them again we will let you know” Cas said

“Thanks! Hey what do I owe you good the food they took?” John asked

“nothing they just took some cans” Cas said holding the door open

“thanks again!” John said leaving Cas shut the door, no one said anything until they couldn’t hear the car anymore.

 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other

“you can come back down now” Jimmy yelled

“we didn’t lie!” Dean said Deanna was crying

“we believe you” Cas said they relaxed

“are you gonna tell him we are here?” Deanna asked sitting down in a chair

“no we aren’t but we do need to talk to the sheriff” Jimmy said the stiffened

“you can stay here” Cas said “we have an extra room if you don’t mind sharing” Jimmy said they nodded

“I’m gonna call Jody!” Cas said. Dean and Deanna didn’t relax they were on alert every noise and sound had them looking around.

 

Cas call Jody and asked if she would come over she said she would and headed to their house.

“Now just tell her what happened why you ran ok!?” Jimmy said before the sheriff got there, Jody knocked Cas answered

“they came back?” Jody asked “we were the closest house and her ankle isn’t doing to good!” Jimmy said Jody nodded

“hey kids!” Jody said dean stood in front of his sister

“I just wanna talk that’s all! I read the file from Lawrence!” She said

“are you… you gonna send us back?” Dean asked

“just tell me why you ran when you saw your dad?” Jody said dean looked at his sister she nodded

“he’s a monster” Dean said

“he raped us both, starved us! We worked for hours on end no break, no food no water! He would lock us out of the house when it would snow my sister caught pneumonia from the cold, I took her to the hospital we told them everything no one believed us! So we ran!” Dean said Deanna was crying silently Jody nodded

“well I believe you” She said

“you do?” Deanna asked

“yes sweetheart I do!” She said with a smile

“is it ok if they stay here I wanna keep that man as far away as possible” Jody said Cas and Jimmy nodded

“of course they can, John stopped by this morning told us they were liars” Cas said “did he now?” Jody said standing up

“I’ll check in soon!” She said “wait!” Dean said grabbing his bag “we took these can you give them back?” Dean asked Jody smiled and nodded taking the tools.

 

They ate and fell asleep on the couch, “poor kids how old do you think they are?” Cas asked “about 16-17!” Jimmy said

“we are 17” Dean said softly moving his sister not to wake her up, he stood up

“I gotta pee” Dean said

“down the hall on the left” Jimmy said pointing Deanna woke up

“where’s my brother!?” She asked “bathroom” Cas said

“oh!” She said

“hey!” Dean said seeing her awake

“look who I have” Dean said handing her the dragon,

“you always remember” Deanna said hugging her dragon

“always can't forget Jimmy he’s part of the family” Dean said

“your dragons name is Jimmy!?” Jimmy asked she nodded he smiled

“mama gave him to me when we turned 4” Deanna said tears in her eyes

“sh, no crying ok?” Dean said pulling her close she nodded

“he blames us!” Dean said

“for what?” Jimmy asked

“mama and Sammy dying!” Deanna said tears rolling down her cheeks now, Jimmy shook his head

“can I ask?” He said

“car accident we were 4 and in the car too, they didn’t make it and we did” Dean said rocking his sister until she fell asleep again. There was somehing about being in Deans arms that made all of Deannas worries dissaper, he always made her feel safe.

 

Dean made her comfortable “I’m gonna head up and turn the bed down take her up so she can sleep” Dean said

“we will keep and eye on her” Jimmy said Dean nodded not really comfortable leaving Deanna with strange men after what happened to her the last time someone said they would look out for her while he was out for and hour, he came back found his sister bloody and beaten all alone, after that he never trusted anyone to stay with her alone, but he didn’t have a choice, he was quick headed back down

“sis on my back I’ll take you to the bed!” Dean said Deanna woke slightly holding on to Dean as he carried her up the stairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

John stopped by the sheriff's station, "Can I help you!?" Benny asked

"I'm John Winchester sheriff said my kids were in town," John said Benny nodded

"have a seat," Benny said pointing to the chairs Benny went to Jody's office

"the dad is here!" Benny said Jody stood up

"Mr. Winchester still in town?" She asked

"I just wanna bring my kids home," John said laying on the charm, Jody nodded

"well as far as I can tell they have skipped town again," Jody said John nodded

"you'll call if they come back?" John asked

"of course," Jody said with a smile John left.

"Piece of crap," Jody said once he was out the door,

"you talk to the kids?" Benny asked

"yeah I did and I believe them you should have seen the girl she was terrified," Jody said

"it's a shame! I looked more into them, their mama and baby brother died in a car accident when they were 4, the twins were in the car injured pretty bad but pulled through" Benny said

"and he took it out on the kids" Jody said.

 

Dean was curled up next to Deanna when she woke up her ankle was throbbing, and she had to use the bathroom she slowly got off the bed and crumpled the second she stood up

"Deanna!?" Dean asked concerned

"I'm ok! I need to go to the bathroom" She said he helped her up and to the bathroom,

"hey" Cas said seeing Dean outside the bathroom

"she needed help" Dean said Cas nodded

"um you guys can shower, and I'll wash your clothes" Cas said

"thanks! Sis turned the shower on and gave me your clothes" Dean said,

"k! But I can't stand!" She said sounding a bit sad

"I'll help you just gave me your clothes I wanna make sure they get washed," Dean said opening the door

"wow, that guy did a number on you," He said taking his own clothes off and handing the clothes to Cas through the half-open door Cas blushed and looked away taking their clothes

"I'll bring towels! Take your time!" He said, leaving,

"look at you, what the hell?" Dean said, looking his sister over she bites and bruises all over her butt and back,

"whatever I got us money," She said, getting in the shower.

 

"No modesty with those two!" Cas said, walking into the washroom with their clothes,

"what happened?" Jimmy asked, "Dean's helping his sister in the shower both naked opened the door to hand me their clothes," Cas said, shaking his head,

"will you take them some towels?" Cas asked Jimmy nodded and headed up,

"it's just me, I bought towels," Jimmy said, "thanks!" Dean said Jimmy left.

 "son of a bitch!" Deanna said

"sit on the floor, I'll help you up," Dean said she sat down

"I shouldn't have run on it! I made it worse" She said

"you didn't have a choice," Dean said turning the shower off helping his sister up and out of the shower they wrapped towels around them and headed down the hall to the room.

 

Cas and Jimmy were in the living room when the twins came back downstairs,

"how was your shower?" Cas asked,

"awesome!" They said Dean sat next to his sister pulling her feet into his lap

"have you seen my dragon?" Deanna asked

"he's right here," Jimmy said handing him to Deanna

"thank you," She said cuddling the dragon

"this is really swollen," Dean said "I'm gonna put some ice on it" she nodded

"aren't you cold?" Cas asked, looking at Deanna in shorts and a tank top it was the beginning of the snow season

"no!" She said, looking at her dragon,

"here," Dean said, sitting back down lifting her feet "thanks!" She said, smiling at Dean,

"what happens to your shoulder?" Jimmy asked,

"nothing!" Deanna said a little too quickly

"Deanna, please tell me," Jimmy said she shook her head, she wasn't proud, but Deanna did what she had to do to get the money for food and shelter

"it's ok!" Dean said, "I did what I had to!" She finally said with attitude,

"what does that mean?" Cas asked she tried to get up

"no you don't," Dean said, placing a hand on her

"you're safe here," Jimmy said

"guy got rough! That's all!" She said not looking at anyone

"I think I understand," Cas said,

"you sold your body?" He asked, she nodded,

"we need to eat, but dad found us!" Deanna noted,

"we took off," Dean said.

 

Dean took the ice off her ankle got her two more pills, and some water,

"hungry?" Cas asked,

"yes!" They said,

"good I'm making burgers tonight," Cas said,

"our favorite!" They said smiling,

"do you have a tv?" Dean asked,

"no, we don't," Jimmy said,

"oh!" Deanna said, sounding disappointed,

"what do you do for fun?" She asked,

"we read, work keeps us busy Cas likes to go for runs," Jimmy said looking back as his book, Deanna played with her dragon and sighed

"what's wrong?" Jimmy asked "nothing

" She said jimmy smiled know she was probably bored

"we are not used to just sitting around," Dean said

"hard to… oh god, he's back!" Deanna said hearing the rumble of Johns car again for the second time, they grabbed all their stuff and went up to the stairs, Jimmy waited until John was pounding on the door to open it

"I know they are here!" He said, pushing his way in,

"they aren't here!" Jimmy said

"Out the window!" Dean said helping his sister it was easier this time they landed softly on the grass Deanna climbed on Dean's back and they left.

 

"I know they are!" He yelled

"I'm gonna ask you to leave!" Cas said

"I saw the dragon earlier, they were here she wouldn't leave it!" John said

"I don't know about any dragon as you can see no one is here but us," Jimmy said

"you won't mind if I look upstairs," John said,

"go ahead!" Cas said hoping the twins had half a mind to hide somewhere right. John headed up the stairs,

"kids!" He yelled no answer

"I know you're here! Answer me!" He added nothing,

"they were here you lied to me, where are they!" He yelled

"you need to leave Mr. Winchester," Jody said Cas had called her while he was upstairs

"they were here I saw Deanna's dragon!" John said,

"they aren't clearly you looked around we ask you don't come back ever," Cas said.

 

Dean found a car and got wired it they left town,

"damn it!" Deanna said "I left the dragon on the table last time he showed" 

"it's ok! Just be more careful, leave him in the bag, ok?" Dean said,

"ok!" She said sniffing.

 

John finally left after Jody said she would arrest him if he didn't move,

"guys, he's gone!" Jimmy yelled

"Dean! Deanna!" He yelled, heading up the stairs,

"oh no! They left!" Cas said he found the note they left

 

_Sorry for the trouble_

_Thanks for the help_

_We are better off alone_

_Dean and Deanna_

 

"How the hell did they get out?" Jody asked,

"the window! It's easier to get down from this room" Jimmy said

"we gotta find them" Cas said, "she's selling her body for money so they can eat, I'm sure they both are!" Jimmy said,

"Hey, sheriff!" "Go ahead" "we got a report of a truck stolen they got a glimpsing I think it's the twins!"

"Thanks which way were they headed?"

"Don't know!"

 

Cas and Jimmy got in their car and headed out to find them making sure they weren't being followed they went to a coffee shop first, they saw John roll by "he's following us so we can lead him to the kids!" Jimmy said, Cas nodded, "then we drive around do boring stuff until he stops following us."

 

Dean had driven most the night they were 10 miles from where they started and pull into the motel, they paid for a week in the room with cash so no questions and headed to the room,

"We can't keep doing this" Deanna said

"we will be 18 soon, and then he can't say or do anything about it," Dean said she nodded

"I'm tired of running," She said

"I am too, but we aren't going back," Dean said she nodded

"We got enough for pizza," Dean said

"cool!" She said looking for a phone book, 30 minutes later they were eating pizza and watching Dr. Sexy,

"I really wanted to stay with Cas and Jimmy," Dean said

"me too, they were nice," Deanna said

"We need to ditch the truck," Deanna said

"already done I took the plate off," Dean said

"Good thinking!" She said yawing

"sleep I'll take first watch," Dean said.

 

Jody got a call from a town ten miles away saying someone had seen the truck, she called Cas and Jimmy

"I thought you boys could help me," Jody said

"We just want them safe," Jimmy said, getting in the car with Jody and Cas.

The drive to the motel and spotted the truck Jody went to the office

"hey these kids come in here?" She asked,

"don't know!" The manager said,

"this is important" Jody said

"maybe!" He said

"do you want to be arrested for interfering with a police investigation?" Jody asked,

"no ma'am, they are in room 7," He said,

"thank you!" Jody said

"hey they seem like good kids," He said

"they are," Jody said heading out "they are in 7," Jody said

"we should do it," Cas said Jody nodded

"that's why I bought you," She said.

 

They knocked on the door, no answer,

"come on!" Dean said opening the bathroom window it was a good thing they were small and underweight,

"who do you think it is!?" Deanna whispered as Dean lowered her to the ground careful of her ankle he handed her the bag and jumped down

"don't wanna find out" Dean said he stole the blanket and they headed into the woods.

 

"Dean! Deanna!? It's jimmy and Cas!" He yelled, knocking on the door the person next door opened

"they slipped out the window!" He said shutting the door annoyed that someone was banging on the door jimmy sighed

"it's gonna snow they can't be outside tonight, there's nothing nearby" Jody said sounding worried

"we should head into the woods, she's got a bad ankle!" Jimmy said they nodded Jody had some flashlights in the trunk they headed to the back of the motel.

 

They finally found a place to settle Dean wrapped the blanket around both of them, Dean kissed the top of his sisters head and held her

"sleep I'll take the first watch," She said he nodded, not that he would sleep he never really did.

"I hope they come back with us!" Cas said

"me too, and I hope we find them soon," Jimmy said Deanna could hear them talking they were close she shook her brother

"it's Cas and Jimmy," She said he nodded

"Dean!? Deanna!?" They yelled,

"over here!" Dean said, wrapping the blanket tighter,

"oh thank god!" Cas said, seeing them,

"come on!" Jimmy said helping Deanna up

"She can't walk," Dean said

"I got her, On my back!" Jimmy said Deanna wrapped her arms around jimmy's neck he lifted her with ease and tucked his arms under her legs

"why did you leave!?" Cas asked as they walked back to the car

"dad found us I know he saw little jimmy" Deanna said,

"he won't come back Jody said she would arrest him if he did!" Cas said

"and as for little jimmy we will keep him safe too," Jimmy said with a smile

"I'm very sleepy," Deanna said with a yawn

"you can sleep in the car," Jimmy said

"k," She said half asleep on his back.

 

"Oh good, you found them," Jody said, smiling,

"no more stealing cars!" Jody scolded

"sorry!" They mumbled

"sweetheart in the car!" Jimmy said Dean helped Deanna get down Dean got in; first, Deanna sat in the middle Jimmy next to her Cas sat in the front with Jody

"what if he finds us?" Dean asked

"I'll keep you safe!" Jody said starting the car Deanna leaned on Dean and fell asleep,

"night sis!"

"Night, daddy!" She mumbled,

"did she just call you, daddy!?" Jimmy asked,

"she does it sometimes when she falls asleep! I don't mind she doesn't remember, and I don't bring it up!" Dean said stroking her hair,

"I think she remembers when our dad would tuck her in making her feel safe!" Dean said tears in his eyes, he wiped his eyes and found comfort in holding his sister.

"Deanna wake up!" Dean said as they pulled up to the house,

"is it my watch?" She asked fully awake

"no sweetheart we are home," Jimmy said she looked around a little confused

"it's ok," Dean says kissing her temple she nodded and got out of the car.

 

Jimmy carries Deanna up the stairs and set her on the bed,

"thank you" She said in a soft voice,

"do you want little jimmy?" He asked she nodded and rubbed her eyes Dean got him out for her as she curled up on the bed wide awake,

"Deanna go back to sleep," Dean said

"I'm good, you sleep," She said hugging her dragon Dean doesn't object and fell asleep,

Deanna stays awake they sleep in shifts it's been like that as long as she can remember, so they could warn each other if their dad were coming into their room not knowing who he would pick that night. Dean rolled over dropped an arm across her making sure she was still there she carded her fingers through his hair, he needed a haircut she thought to herself, she smiled when he pulled her close seeking her out.

 

Dean woke up and smiled at his sister,

"morning!" She said,

"morning!" He answered back,

"you need a haircut," She said,

"will you do it?" He asked, she nodded,

"did you sleep at all?" He asked,

"no, wasn't my turn," She said, sitting up,

"hey can I ask you something?" He said,

"anything," She answered,

"this might embarrass you, but do you remember calling me daddy?" He asked,

"no! Why would I call you that? That's weird" She said blushing embarrassed

"I just was asking you mumble it sometimes when you fall asleep, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything!" He said

"it's fine really I didn't know I do that! I'm sorry!" She said, "I don't mind, I just like to think it's cuz you feel safe!" Dean said she nodded

"I always feel safe with you," She said smiling

"I'm gonna catch a few," Deanna said Dean nodded

"I'm gonna grab something to drink," Dean said she was out when he turned and looked at her, he smiled and pulled the blanket around her.

 

Dean walked downstairs,

"hey, hungry?" Cas asked,

"starving actually," Dean said,

"good we have plenty of food, eat what you want," Jimmy said,

"where's Deanna?" Cas asked

"napping, we sleep in shifts," Dean said

"she always lets me sleep longer," Dean said smiling,

"Hey we are really sorry, bringing our troubles to your door," Dean said sitting down with his sandwich

"it's no trouble, kind of exciting to have you guys break into our cabin and our house twice!" Cas said with a shrug Dean laughed,

"sorry!" He said.

 

**_"No, daddy, please stop!"_ **

**_"it's ok baby girl Come make daddy feel good!"_ **

**_"No! Stop your hurting me!"_ **

 

Deanna was screaming Dean ran up the stairs, Deanna was sitting up breathing hard,

"I threw up!" She said, pointing to the side of the bed,

"it's ok, I'll clean it up! Come on downstairs," Dean said, helping her up and down the stairs,

"are you ok!? Jimmy asked

"I'm gonna be sick again!" Deanna said Dean helped her to the bathroom, she threw up.

"She had a nightmare!" Dean said making a sad face at Cas who looked very concerned, 

"dad!?" Dean asked as she came out of the bathroom she nodded, stupid nightmares when that happened she would drink until she passed out not before waking Dean to keep watch,

"we are safe" Dean said

"I know that's not what it was about," She said, shaking her head as if she was trying to shake the images from her head tears falling.

 

Dean looked out the window

"that son of a bitch doesn't know when to stop!" Dean said, looking at his sister

"again? I physically can't run anymore I already messed it up before" She said panicking

"I'm calling Jody!" Jimmy said stroking Deanna's hair she leaned into the touch without even realizing it,

"Hey John outside the house just sitting in his car," Jimmy said and hung up 20 minutes later they heard yelling on the porch

"I saw them last night! You bought them here!" John yelled,

"you'll keep us safe, right?" Dean asked, looking at Cas

"yes!" He said without even thinking,

"let him in!" Dean said, sitting down, pulling his sister close.

"Do you want little jimmy before we open the door?" Jimmy asked she nodded

"he's in bed," Deanna said lip trembling Jimmy ran up and grabbed the dragon all torn and tattered and dirty, jimmy made a note to see if she'd let him clean it.

"All good!" He said, handing her the dragon she nodded breathing heavy

"sh I'm right here!" Dean said, trying to comfort his sister and himself, John banged on the door,

"you better let me in!" John said,

"stop banging on our door!" Jimmy said opening it

"I saw you bring them in last night, hands all over my baby girl!" John said getting in Jimmy's face,

"I'm gonna ask you to back up!" Jody said stepping in between John and Jimmy

"I'm so glad you're both alright!" John said, reaching for Deanna who pulled away,

"don't touch her!" Dean said, protecting his sister, who was shaking

"get your stuff! I'm taking you home!" John said,

"no!" Deanna said quietly,

"what!?" John said she looked up

"I said, No!" She spoke louder,

"get your stuff!" John said harsher Deanna shook her head

"No!" She said again, John was getting angry he snatched her off of Dean's lap

"I said, get your shit!" John yelled,

"put her down!" Jody said pointing her gun at him,

"Mr. Winchester I'm gonna ask you to leave my town, and if I catch you back here again I'll arrest you!" Jody said,

"you're coming home one way or another!" John said backing out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since John showed threatening to take the twins back home, they still slept in shifts it was just what they were used too.

 

Deanna ankle was almost healed she could finally walk around, Dean never really left her side they were always together make sure they were safe

“other shoes gonna drop I know it!” Deanna said as they got ready for bed

“I know I can feel it too” Dean said

“we need to leave” She said Dean nodded and took a deep breath “in the morning” Dean said she nodded and laid down.

 

There was knocking on the front door they all headed down

“Morning Jody” Jimmy said

“hey kids up?” She asked not in her normal happy tone like when she usually visited

“yeah they are coming down” Jimmy said confused that’s when they saw Pastor Jim their father’s friend

“other shoe” Deanna whispered it was a good thing they packed their bag before going to bed that night.

“Hey kids he has a court order, Im sorry” She said handing the paper to Cas, they nodded

“we will get our stuff” Dean said going back up Deanna was at the top of the stairs following her brother she shut the door and locked it. Out the window yet again and they were gone.

 

“Guys!” Jody yelled through the door

“they went out the window again” She yelled

Jimmy ran out the back door but they were long gone

“she’s not hurt this time” Cas said

“I knew those kids weren’t gonna come with me but a least I can tell john I tried, I’m not gonna chase them! They left for reasons and it wasn’t stupid kid shit” Pastor Jim said

“did you know Deanna tried to kill herself?” Jody asked pastor shook his head

“those kids have been through so much, I only came because John asked hoping they would come with me but I can see now they aren’t ever going back” Pastor said, Jody and the Pastor left,

“they are gone! Dammi” Jimmy said looking around

“maybe they will come back in time, doors always open for them!” Cas said Jimmy nodded.

 

**3 months later**

 

Deanna and Dean had made it to New York their father would never find them there, they meet a man named Crowley who owned a strip club and hired the twins, they were the main attraction every day of the week making twice as much as the other dancers, they finally made enough to get an apartment for the two of the them, it was a dump but they called it home all their own.

“Gabriel, why are you dragging us to a strip club?” Cas asked as they walked down the street following their brother

“baby bro because you both need to relax! You’ve been hiding in your house for the last three months it’s time to get out” Gabriel said Cas sigh and followed Jimmy and Gabriel,

“there are these twins that are the hot thing right now boy/girl absolutely gorgeous!” Gabriel said smiling Jimmy couldn’t help but wonder if it were Dean and Deanna only slightly hoping just to see them again.

 

The took their seats and waited through 5 dances before the MC announced the twins were coming to the stage in 5 minutes,

“let’s move closer, you gonna wanna see them!” Gabriel said smirking as they took seats at the stage it filled up quickly the music started, cheering and yelling before they even hit the stage.

 

“It’s packed tonight!” Crowley said smiling

“good!” Deanna said finishing her make up,

“you’re on 5!” He said leaving Dean was at the stage already waiting for his sister

“ready!” He asked she nodded and took a deep breath the music started and they walked out. They ignored most of the crowd as they danced and man tried to touch Deanna

“no touching! House rules!” She said as she spun around coming face to face with Jimmy and Cas

“holy shit!” She said, they finished their dance,

“Jimmy and Cas are out there” Dean said

“I know I saw them” Deanna said putting her clothes back on,

“private dance both of you” Crowley said they nodded and followed Crowley who pointed to Cas and Jimmy and some other guy

“That is Gabriel Novak he runs the sweet confection company and has paid for you both to dance for his brothers” Crowley said they nodded and went to get Cas and Jimmy.

 

They each grabbed one and took them to a private room, two chairs were in the middle of the empty room

“what the hell are you doing here?” Deanna asked pushing Jimmy into the chair

“you don’t have to dance” Jimmy said

“yeah I do cameras” She said swaying her hips sided to side

“I could ask you the same question” Jimmy said

“we are 18 we can do what we want now” She said grinding against him

“we missed you guys” Cas said as Dean danced for him

“did you get the money we sent?” Dean asked

“no touching!” The bouncer said jimmy put his hand back on the arm rest he didn’t even notice he was reaching for her, jeez they were beautiful! Jimmy thought

“times up” Deanna said they hadn’t even noticed

“what time are you off?” Cas asked

“12” Dean said they walked out of the room leaving Cas and Jimmy flustered.

 

They danced one more time, collecting their tips a few $100 this time, they smiled

“pie!” They both said.

“I’m starving!” Deanna said following Dean out of the club through the backdoor

“how much for the night?” “We are not escorts!” Deanna yelled and keep walking

“how much!?” They guy said grabbing her

“get your hands off my sister!” Dean said

“come on for the night!” He said again

“5 grand!” Deanna said looking at him

“everyone has a price”

“that’s for an hour! For the night 20 grand” She said

“pussys not worth it!” He said walking away

“pig!” She said walking into the dinner with Dean, Cas and Jimmy were waiting in a booth.

 

“Hey Kids” The waitress said

“hey Missouri!” They said sitting down

“pie and coffee coming right up!” She said

“thanks!” They said

“so what bring y’all  to New York?” Dean asked

“we make a trip twice a year to visit friends our brother happened to be in town and wanted to see you guys dance” Jimmy said shifting they nodded Missouri set their stuff down

“thanks” Deanna said

“you never answered my question, did you get the money we sent?” Dean asked

“yes we did” Cas said

“not the same we would have rather had you guys back!” Jimmy said

“we are sorry, we just we can’t go back and dad was relentless when we were with you” Deanna said drinking her coffee she yawned

“tired?” Dean asked she nodded

“we need to get back to our brother, just promise to stay in touch!” Cas said writing his and Jimmy’s phone numbers on a napkin,

“we will tell Jody we say hi!” Dean said placing money on the table

“we got you guys" He added placing a hundred on the table

“Missouri, anything else they want and keep the change” Dean said he wrote their address and phone number on a napkin before they left.

 

“We should convince them to come home" Cas said

“if they wanted to come home they would have!” Jimmy said annoyed as they entered their hotel room

“what’s wrong?” Cas asked

“I don’t know what I am feeling right now it’s weird” Jimmy said

“is it strange I find Dean very attractive?” Cas asked

“no because he is very attractive and so is Deanna” Jimmy said,

“I could watch them dance for hours” Cas said, Jimmy nodded in agreement

“I’m gonna take a shower” He mumbled heading to the bathroom he turned on the shower and stripped, images of the twins dance flooded his head, he cock hard “shit!” He breathed out touching himself he jerked himself to the image of Deanna dancing.

 

Dean and Deanna passed on on their bed when they got back to their apartment, Dean woke up to the sound of knocking on their door he looked at Deanna sound asleep with her dragon tucked under her arm,

“sis someone’s at the door!” He said shaking her

“what do they want?” She mumbled

“don’t know yet” He said getting up, he opened the door Cas and Jimmy were standing there dean stood back and let them in

“she’s sleeping" Dean said as they looked around

“I’ll get her” Jimmy said heading to the bedroom seeing Deanna sleeping with her dragon tucked under her arm made him smile some things never changed

“Deanna sweetheart” Jimmy said touching her lightly

“what!?” She said jumping up “hey

” She said softly smiling at Jimmy

“what are you doing here?” She asked getting up

“we came to convince you to come home with us” Cas said

“why do you want us there?” Dean asked handing Deanna cup of coffee,

“we miss you! We enjoy your company” Jimmy said

“what if we said we were happy here?” Dean asked

“than stay but come visit!” Cas said looking at Dean, he nodded

“we will think about it!” Deanna said

“please do and if you really don’t wanna come home to stay just remember our door is always open” Cas said they nodded.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**2 years later**

 

“Do you think they will be mad?” Deanna asked 

“no way they keep asking us to visit” Dean said as they pulled up to Jimmy and Cas’ house

“looks like they aren’t home” Deanna said with a smile

“should we break in?” Dean asked Deanna smiled and worked the lock open, they smile house was still the same and smelled the same Deanna set little Jimmy on the table where he would be seen.

“Memories!” Deanna said looking through the cabinets as Dean went to put their bag upstairs, Deanna headed up as the front door opened

“hey did we leave…” jimmy said spotting little jimmy sitting on the table

“should we jump out the window?” Dean whispered she shook her head and laughed a bit,

“Cas, look!” Jimmy said pointing to the table “is that?” He asked looking around

“guys?” Cas yelled

“surprise!” They yelled from the top of the stairs,

“when did you get here? Did you break in?” Jimmy asked hugging them

“about 10 minutes ago and you need to change that lock it’s very easy to pick” Deanna said.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Cas asked

“than it wouldn’t have been a surprise Cas!” Dean said smirking Cas smiled, “

little jimmy’s got some miles on him!” Jimmy said

“that he does! Deanna said smiling at her dragon

“you ever gonna let me fix him for you?” Jimmy asked

“you never asked” She said smiling

“can I fix him?” Jimmy asked she nodded and blushed a bit at how close he was,

“so what brings you guys here?” Cas asked

“we bought the house next door” Dean said smiling.

 

“When did it go on the market?” Jimmy asked

“it didn’t we made an offer, they accepted” Dean said smiling

“wow!” Cas said smiling

“so what are you doing for work?” Jimmy asked

“Bobby gave Dean a job at the garage and I have one as the receptionist for Jody” Deanna said

“why didn’t you tell us all this?” Jimmy asked “wanted it to be a surprise!” Dean said smiling

“besides we can finally settle down now that dad died” Deanna said “when?” Jimmy said

“last year he was drunk" She said shrugging

“I hope he suffered” Dean said his sister nodded.

“Stripping can be big business if done right” Deanna said after Jimmy asked how they afforded to buy the house in the first place,

“double the pleasure nights were big for us!” Dean said “mix of men and women, it was fun! Until I broke my ankle!” Dean said

“how the hell did you break your ankle?” Cas asked “jumping out a window but I swear I didn’t know he was married!” Dean said laughing

“she came barreling in with a .45 pointed at us!” Deanna said laughing

“you were there too?” Jimmy asked sound a bit jealous

“only to make sure Dean didn’t get raped or anything besides the guy paid me to watch!” She said with a shrug Jimmy shook his head

“Hey! we did what we had to” Deanna said getting up

“no! You could of stayed here with us! But you left!” Jimmy said storming up the stairs

“what’s his problem?” Deanna asked

“he was very upset when you guy took off and when the money came… we both missed you guys” Cas said getting up and heading to the kitchen

“we were gonna stay but we will be next door” Dean said heading up to grab their bag.

 

They headed to their new house the electricity would be on until the next day but it was ok not the first time they stayed where they didn’t have hot water but there was fire place and a wood pile, Dean set to work marking the fire Deanna got out the blankets and pillows to make a bed for them in front of the fire,

“look what I got” Deanna said shaking a bottle of whiskey

“where did you get that?” Dean asked smiling

“it may have been my last five finger discount” She said smiling he laughed

“this is weird!” Dean said “I know our own home” Deanna said

“no dad chasing us! No more shitty motels or apartments! Dean said

“no more having people pay us for sex!” She added dean laughed “like I said weird!”  

 

Jimmy finally came back downstairs

“they went next door” Cas said not looking up from his book

“your dinner is in the microwave” He added still reading

“why are you mad!?” Jimmy asked Cas looked up and sighed

“they wanted to stay but because Deanna felt like they offended you they went next door which I’m sure the powers not on because I haven’t seen lights! Just flashlights and a fire!” Cas said

“I’m sorry! I hate that they did that to get by” Jimmy said

“they have been through a lot, we gotta give them a break we are supposed to be their safe place” Cas said getting up and hugging his brother

“now I’m gonna go next door and bring them food” Cas said jimmy nodded

“I’ll go too” He said.

 

They knocked on the door no answer at first

“guys! It’s us!” Cas said he heard shuffling Dean answered the door

“we bought food!” Cas said

“come on in!” Dean said backing up

“you forgot little jimmy” Jimmy said holding Deanna’s dragon

“I thought you were gonna fix him” She said sweetly

“I did say that didn’t I, but I know you can’t sleep without him!” Jimmy said

“I’m sorry if I upset you!” She said looking down

“it’s alright! It’s just…. I don’t like the idea of anyone doing that for money!” Jimmy said she nodded.

“Cas bought us food” Dean said smiling

“thanks guys” Deanna said.

“Having a party?” Cas asked holding up the whiskey

“yep celebrating our new home!” Dean said taking a bite of food

“so what have you guys been up to?” Deanna asked

“nothing work mostly, trip to New York last week was good” Cas said looking around

“when did you guys bring all this stuff in?” Jimmy asked

“last week while you were gone” Deanna said smiling

“you guys really planned this out didn’t you?” Jimmy said

“yeah well!” Dean said, they finished the food Jimmy and Cas left telling them that if they want to come over and stay they could.

 

Jimmy had bought Deanna’s dragon back home with him to fix, he was fiddling around with it when he found a memory card in it,

“Hey Cas look at this! I think the dragon was a nanny cam!” Jimmy said

“let see what’s on it!” Cas said putting the memory card in his lap top,

“let’s see here this is the oldest” Cas said clicking on it.

 

_“Hi sweethearts happy birthday!”_

_“Morning mama!”_

_“Here this is for you Deanna his name is Jimmy and he will always look after you so keep him with you at all times!”_

_“Thank you mama!_

 

“Oh my god look at how cute they were” Jimmy said smiling at the frozen frame of Deanna when she was 4

“I don’t know if we should watch this” Cas said

“you’re…. what is that?” Jimmy said clicking on the picture

 

_“Baby girl daddy’s gonna make you feel so good!”_

 

Jimmy slammed the laptop closed “I’m gonna be sick” He said “we need to tell them” Cas said jimmy nodded.

 

Dean woke up before his sister and looked around he got up and went to the bathroom,

“holy fuck our own home!” Dean said to himself walking out of the bathroom, Deanna was still asleep went he went back to the living room, there was a knock on the door

“morning!” Cas said standing at the door with coffee

“you are awesome!” Dean said taking a cup

“sis is still sleeping!”

“We need to wake her up” Jimmy said

“ok what going on!?” Dean asked waking his sister up

“coffee” She said smiling taking a sip

“so I was trying to fix little Jimmy and I discovered he was nanny cam” Jimmy said

“What!?” They asked “he had a memory card in him

“we only watched one and we came to show you” Cas said opening the laptop.

 

“It’s mama!” Deanna said smiling

“our birthday!” Dean said

“wait that means we had proof this whole time” Deanna said angry no one said anything

“can we get the sheriff fired for not believing us?” Deanna asked

“we can talk to Jody” jimmy said, Dean still hadn’t said anything

“Dean!?” Deanna asked

“this whole time, we could have got the bastard!” Dean yelled

“all the shit we went through, the sex, the bullshit!” He added Deanna nodded,

“yeah but that also means the other men are on there Dean all of them” Deanna said

“the ones we can take down" He said Deanna nodded

“wait there were others?” Cas asked they nodded

“no on believed us because they were all apart of it the sheriff, the pastor all of them” Dean said

“no wonder you ran when you saw him” Jimmy said

“I am so sorry” Cas said

“let’s take this to Jody, see what we can do” Jimmy said.

 

“Why would mom buy a nanny cam?” Deanna asked

“don’t know but kinda grateful she did” Dean said Deanna nodded they sat on their porch swing just watching

“this is nice” Deanna said

“do you ever think we might have regular relationships?” Dean asked

“I don’t know I hope so one day we will get there” Deanna said smiling,

“I think Jimmy likes you!” Dean said

“yeah right! I think Cas likes you! He’s always looking at you and touching you” She said

“really!? They are hot!” Dean said

“you are not wrong there” She said laughing

“I like Cas! Like really like him!” Dean said

“go for it! Here he comes and it’s just him” She said smiling

“hey Cas! I was just headed in keep my spot warm!” Deanna said standing up Cas nodded he sat down next to Dean.

 

They sat in silence for a while before Cas spoke

“I’m really happy you decided to buy this house” Cas said

“we are too! We sold dad’s house and whatever that was of value, what we saved living in that crap apartment, we had more than enough to buy this house" Dean said

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Cas cooked lunch for all of them, sitting next to Dean at the table, Jimmy next to Deanna

“so I took the memory card to Jody” Jimmy said

“what did she say?” Deanna asked

“first she wants to see you, and second she has to watch the videos first” Jimmy said getting up and taking the plates and putting them in the kitchen

“you guys should redo this kitchen” Jimmy said 

we have been thinking about it! When does Jody want to meet?” Dean asked

“she’s gonna stop by later and talk to you” Jimmy said

“jimmy’s what’s wrong?” Deanna asked

“the videos, they are graphic” Jimmy said

“did you watch them?” Deanna asked

“no but I talked to Jody and she did watch a few…. and I am so sorry that happened to you guys” Jimmy said tears in his eyes,

“Jimmy…. you weren’t there! And I know in my heart that if you were you would have helped us” Deanna said standing next Jimmy,

“I just… how did you survive that long?” He asked

“we had each other” Dean said

“and we ran” Deanna said

“but it didn’t get better, you did things that no one should have to do” Jimmy said

“hey we are here now and you guys help with that” Deanna said

“we have a support system now and that’s what matters” Dean said looking between Jimmy and Cas.

 

Cas nodded “the thing is we will always be here for the both of you no matter what” He said

“thank you Cas! Now no more depressing talk until Jody gets here, are you gonna help us clear the backyard?” Deanna said

“yes! We got our tools to help!” Jimmy said with a smile

“let’s get to work!” Dean said.

 

They headed to the backyard to clear the weeds and mow the lawn,

“how do you want to do this?” Jimmy asked

“you and sis start over there! Cas and I will start over here and we will meet in the middle” Dean said Deanna and jimmy headed to opposite side of the back yard and started clearing the weeds

“good thing the yards not to big” Cas said to Dean

“I know shouldn't take too long thanks for helping!” Dean said

“anytime you know that!” Cas said with a smile

“I was thinking you and Deanna could plant some flowers!” Dean said not looking up

“what about you? Do you want flowers?” Cas asked “yeah I love flowers and I love my sister anything to make…”

“Dean!” Jimmy yelled “what’s wrong!?” Dean yelled Deanna was on the ground crying

“Deanna? Sister? Look at me!” Dean said

“Deanna, you gotta look at me!” He said again holding his sister

“what going on?” Cas asked

“help me get her in the house!” Dean said Deanna was shaking and breathing hard staring off, Jimmy kissed her

“sweetheart, look at me! You are safe!” He said

“I’m sorry!” She said tears falling Jimmy hugged her

“sis what happened?” Dean asked handing her a water

“I was fine! And then I remembered that day it was really hot, and dad made us pull all the weeds in the front an backyards and I don’t know I just couldn’t breath!” She said “you had panic attack!” Cas said “the memory triggered it!”

“I’m so messed up I can even do simple yard work” Deanna said standing and walking into the living room.

 

They all looked at each other “you kissed her, you go!” Cas said to Jimmy, he walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Deanna

“I don’t wanna talk about it!” She said

“that’s fine” Jimmy said

“you kissed me!” She said

“it got you to focus!” Jimmy said

“thank you!” She said

“anytime you need a kiss or someone to talk to! I’m here for you” Jimmy said she nodded.

 

Dean sat watching them “I shouldn't have let her help” Dean said Cas tilted his head

“why?” Cas asked Dean rubbed the back of his neck

“Deanna is having a hard time since we stopped having to run! She has time to focus on what happened!” Dean said not making eye contact with Dean

“does this happen often?” Cas asked

“only sometimes, something she’s doing triggers a memory!” Dean said Cas nodded

“she won’t talk to someone about it” He inquired

“nope!” Dean said

“and you?”

“Nope! I don’t think I’m ready yet!” He said

“ok!” Cas said.

 

Jody showed up about and hour later,

“Jody!” Deanna said

“hey sweetheart!” She said hugging Deanna and than Dean,

“so I hate to bring this up but I watched the videos, They cut off when your about 6 but we got enough to file charges against everyone in the videos but I have one to show you and I don’t know how you are going to take it” Jody said opening the laptop,

 

_“If you’re watching this I’m dead and I hope you find this! Your father isn’t the man I thought he was I hope we got out but if not keep Jimmy with you and know that I will always love you! My beautiful twins!”_

 

“Mama!” Deanna said

“she knew dad was a dick!” Dean said

“I forgot how pretty she was” Deanna said staring at the screen

“Deanna focus” Dean shouted she jumped

“you don’t have to shout at me” She said almost crying

“I’m sorry!” Dean said

“the car accident she was trying to get us away from dad” Deanna said

“I think so! This is dated the day before!” Jody said

“so my question is for the both of you, do you want to drag all this up? Go through it again?” Jody asked

“Jody we go through it everyday! I’m proud of anything we did but we did it to survive!” Deanna said Dean nodded in agreement

“alright I’m going to start the process for the assholes we have on here!” Jody said

“um can we get a copy of the ones of mama?” Deanna asked

“of course I’ll have Benny bring it by later!” Jody said

“thank you for everything!” Dean said hugging Jody.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Cas and Jimmy finished Dean and Deanna’s backyard while they were at work, “

so is there something you wanna tell me?” Cas asked

“I don’t think so! Why?” Jimmy asked

“you kissed Deanna!” Cas said

“yes to get her back!” Jimmy said his cheeks blushed scarlet

“Jimmy if you like her you should tell her!” Cas said washing his hands

“you should tell Dean!” Jimmy snapped back

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with the way you feel Jimmy, I just think you should tell her it doesn't have to be anything but I still think you should tell her!” Cas said Jimmy nodded and wiped his hands,

“Jimmy it's not like we are that much older than them, we are what 6 years older than them!” Cas said “I know but I don’t wanna take advantage because she feels safe or like she has to reciprocate the feelings!” Jimmy said

“ok here’s the deal I’ll tell Dean if you tell Deanna!” Cas said “fine!”

 

Dean picked up Deanna from the sheriff's office

“hey sis!” Dean said

“hey I’m tired!” Deanna said

“long day?” He asked

“no just boring, really boring!” She said

“I’m sorry my day wasn’t any better!” Dean said

“what happened?” She asked

“some asshat came into the shop yelling about his car not working and took it out on me!” Dean said

“I’m sorry! At least we are home now and we get to see our super hot neighbors!” Deanna said Dean laughed

“you know you should just tell him!” Dean said “shut up! I’m so damaged I don’t wanna to do that to him, ya know!” She said

“ya know they know what we’ve be through!” Dean said

“fine I’ll tell jimmy if you tell Cas!” She said “not gonna happen! You know I don’t do chick flick moments!” He said

“you love chick flicks!” She said getting out of the car “you are right!” Dean said.

 

Deanna opened the door her dragon sitting in the table with a note

“little jimmy’s back!” Deanna said with a smile

“they want us to come over for dinner!” Dean said reading the note

“they finished the yard for us!” Deanna said looking out back

“that was nice, I’m gonna take a shower and than we can head over!” Dean said she nodded and snuggled her dragon.

 

“Do you think they are gonna come over?” Jimmy asked peeking out of the window

“will you relax!” Cas scolded making dinner “they will be here!” Cas said

“I’m nervous, what if she thinks I’m weird?” Jimmy said

“I’m sure she already does, but she trust you so stop worrying!” Cas said teasing his brother, Jimmy sighed and sat down, Deanna opened the door

“why don’t you just knock?” Cas asked

“this is more fun and I’m gonna change that lock it’s not safe!” She said hugging him,

“thank you for little jimmy back!” She said to Jimmy hugging him

“you’re welcome! I did the best I could I got him new stuffing and sewed him up!” He said smiling

“well he looks great! Cas what are you cooking it smells amazing?” Deanna asked

“burgers!” He yelled from the kitchen “our favorite!” Dean yelled

“see if he needs help!” Deanna said Dean rolled his eyes and got up to help Cas.

 

“Um I was gonna wait but I kinda need to tell you something!” Jimmy said Deanna looked worried “it’s nothing bad I promise, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you!” He said

“oh silly you had me worried” She said smiling

“I’m sorry! Deanna I really like you a lot! And I know that you have been through a lot and not all of it nice and it’s fine if you don’t feel…” she cut him off with a kiss

“don’t be silly! I like you too!” She said when she pulled away

“but I don’t wanna hold you down will all my bullshit!” She said

“I wanna be there for you and all your bullshit!” He said holding her hand

“really? All the panic attacks and the nightmares all of it?” She asked

“Deanna I think I fell for you the day you broke in!” He said smiling she kissed him again

“it’s about damn time!” Dean said “shut it!” Deanna said blushing!

Cas places the burgers on the table Cas looked and Jimmy and Deanna

“what’s up with you two?” He asked “they finally kissed like for real!” Dean said

“well it’s about time!” Cas said “you know you’re being really mean and embarrassing poor Deanna!” Jimmy said

“I’m fine!” She said with a teasing smile he shook his head “finish up I wanna talk more!” Jimmy said Deanna nodded and finished her food.

 

Cas and Dean sat in the living room while Jimmy and Deanna cleaned up,

“what do you wanna talk about?” Deanna asked

“a lot of things but first I wanna make sure you are comfortable with us being an us!” Jimmy said

“you wanna know the first thing I said when we came in this house?”

“Easy lock?”

“No I held up your picture and told Dean you were hot I am more than happy for us to be and us but I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into! Because I trust you and I don’t wanna lose you as a friend because I’m so…” Jimmy stopped her

“I don’t wanna lose you either! The day you left it broke my heart! And I don’t ever wanna feel that way again!” Jimmy said

“I’m sorry I hurt you!” She said with tears in her eyes “I understand why you left, I just wanted you home!” He said pulling her into a hug.

 

“I guess I should tell you I have a massive crush on you!” Dean said to Cas, Cas choked on his beer

“it’s cool if you don’t feel the same just thought you should know!” Dean said picking at the label on his beer

“um I, uh well I guess you should know I feel the same way about you!” Cas said looking intensely at the label on his own beer

“you gonna look at me?” Dean said Cas looked up

“sorry I’m not that great at talking about my feelings!” Cas said

“neither am I but I told Deanna what if she told Jimmy I would tell you!” Dean said Cas laughed

“ Jimmy and I said the same thing!” Dean started laugh

“I’m so glad they kicked this off! I am happy for her, I trust you and I trust Jimmy with her!” Dean said Cas nodded

“he was heartbroken when you guys left! It hit him hard!” Cas said

“we are sorry we didn’t tell you!” Dean said

“can I kiss you now?” Dean asked Cas nodded, Dean leaned in and captured Cas’ lips in a soft exploratory kiss it was sweet and gentle not anything Dean was used to, it was always rushed and hard straight to the sex kind of kiss but this kiss he could get use to. Cas pulled away Dean's eyes were still closed Cas smiled and touched Dean face

“my sweet boy!” Cas said

“I’m damaged Cas I…” tears fell down his face “I will help you and be there this, me and Jimmy we are yours and Deanna’s safe place always forever ok?” Cas asked Dean nodded “sorry I don’t know why I’m crying!” Dean said

“it’s ok, do you want a hug?” Cas asked dean nodded and leaned into Cas he wrapped his arms around dean and held him tight.

 

Deanna and Jimmy went back into the kitchen when they saw Cas and Dean kiss

“let’s give them a moment!” Jimmy said smiling

“I knew it!” Deanna said smiling

“do you and Dean still share a bed?” Jimmy asked

“yeah I think one day we won’t but we are used to it, we finally stopped sleeping in shifts! We still don’t sleep that great but…” she shrugged 

“it's work in progress it’s will never just go away but you’ll work through it all of it and Cas and I will be there for you!” Jimmy said

“we did want to stay! But the court order said we had to go back and I just couldn’t !” She said “I know it’s ok! I didn’t tell you to make you feel bad! I told you so you’d know how important you are to me!” He said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Deanna went back to their house happy that they finally had everything clear with Cas and Jimmy. “Hey you ok?” Dean asked Deanna as they climb into bed

“I don’t know! I like Jimmy a lot and I’m just worried that I’m gonna fuck it up!” Deanna said

“I know how you feel! I’m worried I’m gonna fuck it up with Cas!” Dean said

“at least you can keep it together! I have panic attacks during sex!” She said

“you didn’t tell me that! What happened?” Dean asked “uh it stupid! You remember that guy I was kind serious with last year?” She asked dean nodded

“he called me baby girl and I just freaked out! I never told him about anything! He freaked and left never called again!” Deanna said

“sis I’m so sorry! I don’t know what to say!” Dean said sliding into bed next to Deanna

“I know I should talk to someone but what happened but I’m just not ready!” She said dean nodded and pulled her next to him “I love you sis!” “I love you too!”

 

Jimmy and Cas were all smiles “I’m gonna get a tv for my room when Deanna comes over!” Jimmy said

“you don’t watch tv!” Cas said

“I know but she does and I want her to be comfortable!” Jimmy said

“Jimmy she breaks in! I think she comfortable!” Cas said with a laugh “I’m going to bed!” Jimmy said

“night!” Cas said.

Jimmy made his way upstairs happy as a clam he knew both dean and Deanna were safe and she wanted to be with him.

 

The next morning Dean dropped Deanna off at the sheriff's office and headed to the garage,

“Morning Bobby!” Dean said cheery

“what’s got you on cloud 9?” Bobby asked

“nothing just happy!” He said with a big smile,

“some man from New York is here to see you, his in the front!” Bobby said Dean looked at him

“ok” he said heading to the front of the shop, “Dean my boy!” Crowley said “Mr. Crowley!” Dean said “where’s that beautiful sister of yours?” He asked

“she’s at work, sheriffs a good friend!” Dean said Crowley nodded and ran his hand over his mouth

“well I need my car fixed up hope you might have a look!” Crowley said “yeah sure!” Dean said he had a bad feeling but followed Crowley anyways, “what brings you to South Dakota?” Dean asked

“just passing through headed to Kansas!” Crowley said Dean popped the hood “

really what are you doing here?” Dean asked again “I was really hoping you and Deanna would reconsider and come back to the club! I’m losing money!” Crowley said

“I told you Mr. Crowley we are out! We got a life here! And Deanna’s working on her stuff!” Dean said “can't blame a guy for trying!” Crowley said “what the hell you going to Kansa for?” Dean asked

“business!” Crowley said getting into his car, dean lowered the hood and waved him off.

 

“What was that about?” Bobby asked “member I told you what Deanna and I were doing in New York?” Bobby nodded “he wants us back! Not making as much now that we are gone!” Dean said “are you gonna go?” Bobby asked “nah we are happy here besides Cas and Jimmy are here!” Dean said with a small blush and a smile, “that’s good to hear, I like having you around!” Bobby said “Thanks Bobby!” Dean said, went back to start the oil change.

 

Deanna was at her desk typing up some notes Benny took when Crowley walked in, “Mr. Crowley what are you doing here?” Deanna asked as she got up from her desk and went to the counter he smiled “it’s good to see you dear, I have a question for you!” He said Deanna looked at him and titled her head,

“I was hoping you would come back to New York, work in my club again! Sweetheart you made so much money!” He said touching her arm it triggered a panic attack,

she started shaking her head and say No! “No, no!” She repeated over and over again “Deanna!” Crowley said knowing how to handle one of her attacks

“Deanna sweetheart it’s me Crowley I’m not gonna hurt you!” He said

Jody came out of her office “Deanna sweetheart your safe!” Jody said it doesn’t help she panicking more

“Benny call jimmy and Dean for me!” Jody said holding Deanna and whispering in her ear letting her know she was safe.

 

Dean was under a car when Bobby yelled at him to get to the Sheriff's station, “is she ok?” Dean asked “no boy now go!” Bobby yelled Dean ran to his car and drove off.

 

Jimmy was just about to leave his desk when his phone rang,

 

“Jimmy we need you down at the station Deanna’s not doing to good!”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s having an attack!”

“I’ll be down in a minute, did you call Dean?”

“Yeah I called him first!”

 

Jimmy hung up and grabbed his car keys his office was only two blocks from the station but if he needed to bring Deanna he though his car was best.

 

Dean slammed to doors open “sister!” He said her head snapped up “Dean help!” She said her eyes puffy from crying, Dean grabbed her and held her tight “it's ok! I’m right here sis! He’s gone, he’ll never get you again!” Dean said rocking his sister back and forth shushing her.

 

Jimmy came in a few minutes later,

 

“What happened?” He asked

“I don’t know she was fine, she was talking to him!” Jody said pointing to Crowley

“What did you do to her?” Jimmy yelled

“I would never hurt that poor girl, I forgot sometimes touch triggers things for her, I touched her hand! I swear I’d never hurt her!” Crowley said putting his hands up

“Why were you here? I told you were are happy here! Jimmy she’s asleep!” Dean said jimmy picked Deanna up “take her home, we can manage without her for the day!” Jody said with a soft smile

“Jimmy can you stay with her? If not I’ll take her!” Dean said

“It’s fine I can take to the office with me I have a couch, I can cancel the rest of my clients for the day!” He said

“Ok I’ll pick her up after my shift, make sure she stays with you! Sometimes she gets confused and thinks we’re still on the run!” Dean said looking sad Jimmy nodded and carried Deanna to the car.

 

Dean was furious, “what the fuck are you doing here?” Dean yelled

“Dean calm down!” Jody said

“I never meant to have that happen! I just want to see her!” Crowley said

“Leave town! She has had an attack in days and here you are!” Dean said shaking his head

“I really am sorry!” Crowley said leaving the station

“Dean who was that?” Benny asked

“Deanna and I used to dance at this club, we made him a lot of money and I guess since we left he’s not doing to good wants us back!” Dean said

Benny nodded “I’m sorry brotha I should have stayed out here with ‘Er! I figure she’d be ok!” Benny said

“It’s ok Benny! Thanks for looking out for her!” Dean said leaving

“Anytime!”

  


Jimmy put Deanna in the back seat decided to take her home,  pulled into the garage, he parked and got out Deanna started to wake up,

 

“Hi!” Jimmy said softly

“Jimmy? What happened?” She asked looking around

“You had a panic attack after talking to that man!” Jimmy said

“Oh! I’m ok now! I need to find Dean!” She said “he’s ok! He’s at work you’re gonna hang out with me and I have a surprise for you later!” He said smiling kneeling outside the car door

“I’m sorry! I’m so… I just!” She started crying “Deanna come inside with me please!” Jimmy asked she nodded and got out of the car, jimmy closed the garage door and than went inside.

 

Dean was distracted when he got back to the garage, “god! Damn it son of bitch!” Dean yelled when he dropped the pan of old oil

“After you clean that up go to your sister!” Bobby said

“Nah Bobby I’m ok!” Dean said “I said go boy!” Bobby said with more force making dean jump and breath hard “hey! I’m sorry Dean!” Bobby said Dean nodded “I think I’ll go home!” Dean said cleaning up the oil he spilled.

 

Deanna and Jimmy sat on the couch “Jimmy in sorry you had to bring me home!” She said

“It’s ok, I’m gonna text dean and let him know you’re here ok?” Jimmy said she nodded looking around “hey what do you think about me adding you to my phone plan so you have your own phone?” Jimmy asked

“That’s ok Jimmy! Dean's the only other person I talk to besides you and Cas!” She said “sweetheart what if I wanna talk to you?” Jimmy asked

“Oh! Um well I have to talk to Dean first!” She said

“Ok but I think he’ll be ok with it!” Jimmy said smiling

“I’m kinda hungry!” Deanna said “I’ll make you some food!” Jimmy said walking into the kitchen.

 

Dean drove home parked and walked over to jimmy and Cas’ “Deanna! It’s me!” Dean said knocking on the door Deanna opened the door she hugged Dean

“I’m so sorry! Why aren’t you at work?” She asked “I had my own attack!” He said

“Oh no! What happened?” She asked very worried “it’s nothing, I dropped a pan of oil and Bobby told me to go and he said it more forcefully than normal, um it reminded me of dad for a second!” He said keeping his head down Deanna wrapped her arms around Dean “I love you brother!” She said kissing his cheek “I love you too! I just have to keep reminding myself he’s not here anymore!” Dean said sniffing a bit she nodded “one day this won’t be so hard for us!”

 

Jimmy made lunch for all of them, after lunch Dean and Jimmy were talking

I issppi“Jimmy thanks for taking care of Deanna!” Dean said “anytime, you know how much I care for her!” Jimmy said watching Deanna look at the books on the bookshelf she pulled one out and settled on the couch, Dean helped jimmy clear the table, “has she said anything?” Dean asked Jimmy shook his head

“I’ll give her time, uh so I want to give her, her own phone! I know you guys don’t have a lot of money so I was just gonna add her to mine!” Jimmy said

“actually I’ve been thinking about getting her one so she can call us! I can help!” Dean said

Jimmy shook his head “this is what I wanna do! She said she wanted to talk to you first!” He said “alright I’m gonna talk to her!” Dean said leaving the kitchen.

 

“Hey!” Deanna said looking up from her book, “so Jimmy tells me he wants to get you a phone!” Dean said she nodded “would you be mad!?” She asked Dean smiled at how innocent his sister was at times “no sis!” He said “Jimmy! Dean says it’s ok!” She said with a smile “good because I bought one anyways! It’s the newest one!” He said “wow! You’re gonna spoil me!” She said kissing him “thank you!” She said

“Ok so my phone number, Cas’ and Dean's are in there already! I also added Jody and my office number for emergency! It’s all set up! You can buy stuff if you want but just let me know first!” Jimmy said

“You’re the best!” She said smiling at him

“are you texting me already?” He asked

“maybe I wanna make sure it works!” She said

“can I see it?” Dean asked Deanna hand him the phone

“Wow! This is phone we can video each other! Oh man I have to upgrade!” Dean said “you can video chat Cas anytime you want!” Deanna said smiling

“Does he have the same phone?” Dean asked Jimmy nodded

“Deanna come upstairs with me for a minute!” Jimmy said she followed him.

 

“Sweetheart are you ok?” Jimmy asked

“Yeah I guess! Mr. Crowley’s never hurt me I don’t know why that happened!” She said

“I have I told you what I do for a living?” Jimmy asked “you said you were a doctor?” Deanna said

Do you know what kind?” He asked she shook her head, “ok I’m a psychologist, I’m like a therapist but I can prescribe pills” he said

Deanna furrowed her brows making a face “did I take you away from people today?” She asked

“Don’t worry about that ok?” Jimmy said she nodded “sweetheart I think that you should talk to someone” he said “I know but I’m not ready to let it all out, Jody told me we don’t have to testify because of the video!” She said trying to change the subject “can I touch you!?” Jimmy asked “of course you can silly!” She said smiling, he took her hand “I just want you happy and when your ready let me know but I wanna help with the attacks ok?” Jimmy said “ok jimmy!” She said looking at him “your eyes are really blue!” She said he smiled his cheeks turned pink “James are you blushing?” She asked making him blush harder

“I called you hot the other day and nothing but I compliment the color of your eyes and your all red!” She said teasing him, “come on!” He said leading her out the door and back down stairs.

 

Cas finally came home, “hey what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you!” Cas said “oh Deanna had a attack at work Jimmy bought her home and than Bobby sent me home!” Dean said

“is she ok? Are you ok?” He asked

“Oh yeah, we are good! Um they are upstairs I think he’s checking in with her! Hey he gave her this really fancy phone um she said I could use it to talk to you!” Dean said blushing a bit

“Ya know we could get you one too!” Cas said placing his briefcase on the table

“Nah Cas that’s too much! I just wanted to let you know Incase you see Deanna calling and it’s really me!” Dean said

“Well if you change your mind let me know!” Cas said taking his shoes off and sitting in his chair he waved dean over to sit in his lap, Dean sat down “hello Dean!” Cas said “Hey Cas!” Dean said smiling Cas kissed him. Deanna and jimmy headed back to his room giving Cas and Dean sometime alone.

 

Deanna and Jimmy were sitting in his bed not really talking “I need a hug!” She said Jimmy smiled wrapped his arms around her, “thank you for being there for us today!” She said

“I will always be here for you!” Jimmy said she smiled “I guess we should head home!” She said

“You can stay! If, ya know if you want to!” He said

“Thanks but I still have nightmares and we all have work in the morning!” She said standing up “the doors always open!” He said “I know!”

 

Cas and Dean were cuddle together in his chair “Hey Cas!” Deanna said

“Hello Deanna! Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’ll be ok I was gonna head home, are you staying?” She asked

“No I’m coming we took those steaks out for dinner!” Dean said

“Night Cas!” Dean said giving him a kiss

Everyone said goodbye and they headed home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced abortion! Trigger warnings! Please read with caution!

**There’s my baby girl!”**

**“Daddy no not tonight please”**

**“Come on be my good girl!”**

**“Daddy please no!”**

**“I said get you ass over here now! Or your brother will get it worse!”**

 

Deanna woke you covered in sweat and breathing hard, she got up and went to the bathroom to turn in the shower, “Deanna!” Dean called

“I’m ok! Just a nightmare that’s all!” She said stepping out of the bathroom Dean sighed “sis, are you sure?” He asked

“Yes! I’m all sweaty!” She said getting in the shower, Dean laid back down but didn’t go to sleep.

 

**“That’s it boy, such a good boy for me!”**

**“Come on He is ready for you!”**

**“Hold still you little slut! When I’m done with you I’m gonna pound your sisters ass too!”**

 

Deanna was crying in the shower “sister?!” Dean asked softly “I’m ok!” She said wiping her eyes “I’m not!” Dean said she turned off the shower and stepped out Dean handed her a towel

“What’s wrong?!” She asked “I let my mind wonder and just remembered stuff, um that guy that used us both and kept calling us names!” Dean said tears rolling his face “sissy I could help you!” He said still crying Deanna looked at Dean “that wasn’t your job! That was dad’s job! You always protect me and I love you more than anyone! My sweet brother always there for me!” She said hugging him, he cling to her and cried. Deanna tucked Dean back into bed and got dressed climbed in and snuggled next to him.

 

The next morning Deanna doesn’t say anything she knows Dean he doesn’t like talking about feeling helpless let alone feeling helpless and not being able to safe Deanna. “Sis I uh…. I’m sorry about last night!” Dean said she smiled

“it’s ok! It happens I had a nightmare you had a panic attack it happens to us! I’m just glad you told me why you were upset!” She said getting dress

“hey come here! You have giant bruise!” Dean said “where?” She asked

“on your back! What happened?” He asked “I don’t know, I have a doctors appointment today I’ll ask about it!” She said Dean nodded

“hey I can ask Bobby if you need a ride!”

“Nah um Benny said he’d give me a ride!” Deanna said

“Ok if he can’t call me on your new fancy phone!” Dean said teasing her

“Dean it’s not just mine! You can use it too!” She said

“I’m just teasing you!” Dean said with a smile “come on I made the coffee!”

 

Dean dropped Deanna at work “morning Deanna!” Jody said with a smile “I’m sorry about yesterday!” She said looking down “you have nothing to be sorry about! You told me all about your attacks I know what to expect, sweetheart it’s ok!” Jody said

“I… I just hate feeling like this!” She said

“When you’re ready you should talk to someone!” Jody said Deanna’s phone chimed “jimmy bought me a phone!” Deanna said smiling

 

**_Jimmy: good morning beautiful!_ **

**_Deanna: good morning_ **

**_Jimmy: did you make it to work_ **

**_Deanna: yes I’m talking to Jody_ **

**_Jimmy: ok sweetheart talk later_ **

**_Deanna: ok_ **

 

“So I have some files I need typed up!” Jody said “ok I’ll start them!” Deanna said sitting down at her desk there was a note

 

_“I can see how much I effect you!”_

 

“Jody! Benny!” Deanna yelled “what happened?” Benny asked

 

“Someone left this!” Deanna said Benny put on some gloves and took the note “it’s a bit Ominous!” Jody said reading it next to Benny

“We will find out who left it ok?” Jody said hugging Deanna, she nodded “do you think it’s from the case?” Deanna asked breathing a bit hard “I don’t know but I will find out why don’t you call Dean or Jimmy ok?” Jody said “ok!” Deanna said and sat down at her desk to call Dean.

 

Dean was at the garage when his phone rang

“Deanna are you ok?”

“No! Someone left a creepy note on my desk!”

“Did you give it to Jody?

“Yes, Dean I did, I just needed to call you!”

“Ok call me if you don’t feel right I’ll come get you!”

“I have doctor's appointment later!”

“Call me when you are done I’ll come get you”

“K, love you!

“Love you too”

 

Dean finished up an oil change when Bobby came to check on him “how’s it going?” He asked

“I’m ok! Someone left a note on Deanna’s desk creeped her out!” Dean said

“Someone left you one too! Bobby said handing it too Dean it said the same thing as Deanna’s

_“I can see how much I effect you!”_

“I’m gonna call Jody!” Dean said pulling out his phone she showed up about 20 minutes later Deanna right behind her.

 

“Dean?” Deanna asked “I’m ok!” He said smiling “where’s the note?” Jody asked “right here!” Dean said handing it to her “I’m gonna check these out!” She said

“Deanna go back to work! I’m fine!” Dean said she nodded “call me after the appointment!” Dean said “I will!” She said. When they got back to the station Benny had video of who came in and out of the station, “right there! That guy!” Benny said pointing to the man that walked behind the counter to place the note on Deanna's desk, “do you know him?” Jody asked

“No I don't know how that is! But it does look it bit like my dad!” Deanna said “sweetheart your dad is dead, I looked at all the reports myself to make sure” Jody said “I know Sheriff but it looks like him only way older” she said “can we clean this up make it bigger?” Jody asked “I can try” Benny said taking his laptop to his desk, “we will find this person” Jody said Deanna nodded “i'm gonna finish transferring the file to digital and than putting the files in storage I have an appointment at 2:00” Deanna said “I leave you too it!”

 

Benny took Deanna to the doctors and dropped her off “do you want me to stay?” he asked “no thank you for the ride” Deanna said smiling, she got out of the car and headed into the office, “hello how can I help you?” the receptionist

“I have an appointment to see Dr. Smith”

“Ok have a seat” she said

 

Deanna sat down texted Jimmy and Dean letting them know she had made it to the appointment, “Winchester!” the nurse called Deanna took a deep breath

They weighed her and got her height the nurse leaves her in the room to get changed.

The doctor came in “hello I'm Dr. Smith what brings you in today!” he asked

“Just a check up but this morning my brother noticed a big bruise on my back and I don't know where it came from” she said turning to show the doctor “I'm going to touch you” he said “thank you for telling me” she said

“I got you hospital files from Kansas, so I know what happened to you” he said she nodded “Ow” she said when he poked at the bruise “well it looks like just a bruise try not to mess with it too much so it can heal” he said

“Ok and um can I get STD testing done?” she asked

“Yes we can do that” he said writing  it down

“Are you on birth control?” he asked feeling her neck

“No I can't get pregnant” she said the doctor looked at her “um I….. when I was 13 I got pregnant by my father or one of his friends I don't know anyways I was forced to have an abortion and it wasn't a done right, I got an infection” she said starting to cry

“I am very sorry that happened, are you talking to someone about all of this you said you have a brother?” he asked

“Not really my new boyfriend is a psychologist, I'm not really ready yet” she said

“I understand but I really want you to get help ok? That's a big thing to go through for anyone let alone a little girl” he said

“I haven't told anyone about that” she said

Doctor nodded and finished his exam, “the nurse will be into take your blood” he said she nodded and got dressed when he left. The nurse came in a drew her blood the doctor gave her a card for a therapist to help.

 

>   
>    
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warnings! Please proceed with caution! Feed back is greatly appreciated

**Chapter 10**

  
  


Dean and Deanna were eating dinner there’s a knock on their door, Dean got up to and answered the door he was knock backwards “Dean!” Deanna yelled “run!” He yelled the intruder punched Dean, blood burst from his nose making a crunching sound, Deanna couldn’t move she was frozen in place, the intruder kicked and punched Dean until he passed out!

 

Deanna looked at Dean, the intruder grabbed Deanna and pushed her down on the couch “no!” She yelled the intruder ripped her dress trying to pull it up “No! Stop!” Deanna yelled fighting and hitting the intruder ripped her tights “be a good girl! I know you enjoy it!” He said pushing into her “stop!” She yelled trying to push him off, he grunted and man handled Deanna “Dean!” She yelled he didn’t move the intruder came with a grunt pulled out “you tell anyone I’ll come back and kill you, your brother and your boyfriends!” He said and left. 

 

Deanna pulled herself together called Jody 

“Hey sweetheart what’s up?” Jody asked 

“We need help! Someone…. they….. I….. help!” Was all Deanna could get out 

“I’m coming right now kiddo! Just hang on!” Jody said calling the station and Jimmy. 

“Hey Jimmy something happened over at Deanna’s can you go over I’m on my way!” Jody said 

“Yeah of course! Did she say what happened?” Jimmy asked 

“No, only they needed help!” Jody said 

“I’m heading over there now!” Jimmy said hanging up

 

“Baby!?” Jimmy yells from the porch the door was open he peeked in Dean was on the floor unconscious Deanna next to him rocking back a back and forth Jimmy called Jody back “get an ambulance!” He said, she hung up and called it in. 

 

Jimmy carefully walked in “Deanna!?” Jimmy asked softly she didn’t look up “my love can you look at me?” Jimmy said crouching down next to her He lightly touched her shoulder “Jimmy he’s not doing good!” She said still rocking 

“He’ll be ok sweetheart! What happened?” He asked she shook her head “can’t… can't tell!” She keep repeating shaking her head the ambulance and Jody showed up at the same time 

“Deanna they are gonna take care of Dean ok?” Jody said “Cas where Cas?” She said he had made his way over when jimmy called she didn’t notice “I’m right here sweetheart I’m ok!” Cas said 

“We will follow you! Deanna what happened to your clothes?” Jody asked she shook her head “no tell!” She keep say jimmy waved for Jody to follow “I think she was raped!” Jimmy said Jody nodded “explains the behavior, it’s sent her back, he probably threatened her!” Jody said Deanna followed the EMTs out to the ambulance and got in with Dean. 

 

Dean woke up in the ambulance “Deanna!?” He asked “I’m here brother!” She said holding his hand “do you know where you are?” EMT asked “ambulance!” Dean answered 

“Good! What’s your name!” He asked “Dean!” “Good!” He continued his exam giving Dean pain medication. 

 

Dean was admitted overnight for a concussion Deanna wanted to stay but they said she couldn’t “leave us!” Dean said to the nurse “sister I want you to go home with Jimmy ok?” Dean said she shook her head “Dean, that guy he…. um….. he” she started crying Dean nodded he knew what his sister was trying to say just by looking at her and the state or her clothes “did he say he would hurt us if you told?” Dean asked she nodded 

“did he use a condom?” He asked she shook her head “let them exam you!” Dean said she shook her head “my little sister come here!” He said holding out his arms she laid her head gently on his chest and cried. 

 

They both feel asleep the nurse woke Deanna up she jumped “you can’t stay!” She said annoyed that Deanna was still there “I’m sorry! I’ll go!” She said kissing Dean on the cheek and left. Cash and Jimmy showed up to take Deanna home Dean was yelling “where did she go? You should have waited! She was raped you jackass and you sent her away!” He yelled getting dress 

“Sir you can’t leave!” The nurse said 

“I need to find my sister!” Dean said throwing a scrub top on

“Dean we will find her!” Cas said hugging him 

“You don’t understand! She won’t go home! She not herself!” Dean said pushing past Cas and the nurse 

“Dean where would she go?” Jimmy asked 

“Where she feels safe!” He said 

“Our house than!” Cas said “we can try there first” he said. 

 

Deanna walked down the street she didn’t have her phone she left it at the house when they left to take dean to hospital, she didn't wanna go back there bad things happened there, the woods where safe the cabin was safe, she wanted little jimmy he was sitting in his spot on their bed she couldn’t go back she headed into the woods. 

 

“Deanna!” Dean yelled when he walked I got the house Cas went next door to see if she may have gone home but they couldn’t find her “she may be in the woods, she likes it out there!” Jimmy said “I’ll call Jody see if we can get some help!” Cas said jimmy and Dean grabbed some flashlights and headed to the woods 

“I’m glad it’s warm out!” Dean said 

“Me too! I wish she would have stayed at the hospital!” Jimmy said “me too! I wish that nurse would have just left her alone she was bothering anyone!” Dean said 

“I know we will find her she can’t be too far!” Jimmy said. 

Deanna found a tree and climbed up and waited for morning. 

 

Jody showed up with some deputies to help find Deanna, “alright if you find her please wait for Jimmy or Dean! She is a victim of sexual abuse by men and was recently raped!” Jody said the deputies nodded 

“So a soft voice is helpful with her she’s a bit young for her age!” Cas said they headed into the woods, they called her named and waited for and answer, 

 

“Deanna!” Jimmy yelled “I’m up here!” She said softly “sweetheart come down!” Jimmy said she shook her head “he’s gonna get me!” She said “baby who’s gonna get you?” He asked

“Daddy he’s gonna get me!” She said 

“Deanna dads gone!” Dean said 

“No Dean!” She said “Deanna come down please so we can talk!” Dean said “promise he won’t get me again tonight?” She asked “sister I promise!” Dean said she climbed down, Dean hugged her she was shaking “on my back!” Dean said Deanna wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his back. 

 

Dean carried her back to Cas and Jimmy’s, Jimmy called Jody and let her know that they had found Deanna. 

Dean dropped Deanna on the couch she seemed a bit out of it “sister?” Dean asked “I’m ok!” She said with a smile “I need a shower!” She said “can you wait for Jody?” Jimmy asked “no!” She said “sweetheart you have to tell her what happened she shook her head and started saying no again and again “ok you can go shower!” Jimmy said worried about her state of mind, she got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom. 

“At leader she knows where she is!” Jimmy said Jody’s and Cas came in,

“She wouldn’t wait she’s in the shower!” Jimmy said 

“It’s fine I just need her clothes!” Jody said

“I’ll go get them!” Dean said heading up to the bathroom, he knocked on the door no answer “Deanna?” He asked she didn’t answer he kicked the door open she was on the floor blood flowing from a cut in her wrist


	11. Chapter 11

Deanna!” Dean yelled seeing his sister laying on the floor “Cas! Jimmy!” He yelled

He grabbed some towels and wrapped them tight around her wrists stopping the bleeding “oh my god!” Cas said “Jody call an ambulance!” Cas said keeping Jimmy from going into the bathroom

“don’t!” Cas said 

“what happened!? Dean talk to me is she ok?” Jimmy asked 

“no she’s not we gotta take her now we can’t wait!” Dean said Jimmy was crying and trying to keep it together long enough to get her to the hospital. The ambulance showed as they were leaving the house “what happened?” The EMT asked

“she cut her wrists! It’s not the first time!” Dean said handing her over

“I’ll follow!” Dean said they loaded her into the ambulance and took off. 

 

Dean got in the car with Cas and Jimmy 

“Why would she do this now!?” Dean asked looking out the window 

“I think it was just too much! She probably went back to the first time and what triggered that, triggered this we can’t be mad at her!” Jimmy said 

“That’s easy for you to say it’s not your twin you found!” Dean said 

“Dean I am angry! I’m angry at the man who raped her! I’m angry at her for not telling us! I’m angry she won’t get help! But directing it at her isn’t going to help her get through this!” Jimmy said Dean sighed 

“Your right! She promised she’d talk to me if she was feeling like she was gonna try again!” Dean said 

“Truth I don’t think she’s in her right mind tonight!” Cas said Dean nodded, “she’s my world, I don’t know what would happen if I lost her!” Dean said 

“Tell her!” Cas said “Cas I tell her all the time how much I love her and not in a weird way!” Dean said making it clear that they were not having sex. 

 

Dean sat back crossing his arms across his chest looking out the window, they pulled into the parking lot parked and got out of the car 

“Can I help you?”

“My sister Deanna Winchester was bought in by ambulance!” Dean said 

“She can’t have any visitors right now!” 

“Why not?” Jimmy asked 

“The police are talking to her!” 

“Please tell there’s a woman back there with her?” Jimmy said 

“Sheriffs back there with her!

Jimmy sighed with relief and took a seat Dean paced the emergency waiting room running his fingers through his hair every once in a while, sitting than standing back up, Jody came out into the waiting room,

“She’s ok! A little out of it she thought she was 15 for a little bit but she’s ok now!” Jody said 

“This wouldn’t have happened if she could have just stayed with me until jimmy and Cas got there!” Dean said 

“I already talked to the doc, he said that the nurse was reprimanded when he heard the way she talked to Deanna, now they are putting her on a 24hrs psych hold to assess her mental health!” Jody said 

“I can’t stay can I!?” Dean said 

“I’m sorry hun!” Jody said dean sighed 

“Can I at least see her?” Dean asked 

“They said no one can!” Jody said 

“You’re the sheriff! Tell them!” Dean said 

“The psychologist they bought in think your relationship is unhealthy!” She said 

“Who is it?” Jimmy asked 

“I don’t know piece of work!” Jody said 

“Can anyone see her?” Jimmy asked Jody shook her head 

“she put up a fight when she woke up screaming for Dean they gave her some Medicine to calm down I got her clothes we can find out who did this to you guys” Jody said patting Dean on the shoulder. 

 

Deanna was sitting on the hospital bed waiting for someone to come in it was the psych doctor 

“Hello! I’m Dr. Zachariah Adler

“Hi! I’m Deanna ” She said softly

“Do you know where you are Deanna?” He asked 

“Hospital!” She said not looking up

“Do you know why?” He asked 

“I hurt myself” she said picking at the blanket 

“Can my brother come in?” She asked 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” He said 

“Why not?” She asked crossing her arms across her chest

“I think the two of you depend on each other too much!” He said 

“Well Dr. Adler he’s the only family I got!” She said with a touch of additive he sighed 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked 

“I have someone I’m close to, we are working on it why?” She asked looking at him 

He wrote some stuff down, “Are you often depressed?” 

“Not really, I have my days but they get better when I’m with Dean I’m not as anxious!” She said

“Do you and dean have a sexual relationship?” He asked 

“No! he’s my brother!” She said 

“We are going to keep you for 24 hours and than assess you again see if your fit to go home!” He said 

“Can I see dean or Jimmy?” She asked 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea!” He said walking towards the door 

“Why not?” She asked he didn’t answer her he left the room she followed 

“Excuse me! I asked you a question!” She said following him down the hall “you need to answer me!” She said 

“Because I think your relationship with your brother is very unhealthy!” He said she was taken back she shook her head “you don’t know shit!” She said walked back down the hall. 

 

Dean headed home with Jimmy and Cas, he went to their house not really wanted to go home without his sister because without her it’s not a home just a house with stuff, “should we bring her little jimmy?” Dean asked 

“I’ll go get him!” Cas said 

“He’s on the bed!” Dean said 

“Know where she keeps him! I’ll grab some clothes for you too!” Cas said a smile

“Thanks Cas!” Dean said hugging him 

“She gonna be ok we will get her back in the morning!” Cas said Dean nodded and sniffed.

 

Deanna was pacing the room when the nurse came in to take her to her room for the night, she wanted to fight to yell she wanted Dean but thought better of it what was the point no one was going to listen anyways no one really cared but Dean, Cas and Jimmy. Deanna followed the nurse to her room, the nurse handed her some clothes to change into,

“make sure you mind your bandages” the nurse said Deanna nodded and turned to get dressed 

“Where did you get that bruise?” the nurse asked Deanna shrugged “I went to the doctors about it he said don't worry I think I did it in my sleep” she said, the nurse nodded and left.

 

Deanna got dressed in the clothes they gave her and headed down the hall after all she didn’t say to stay put she found a room with a tv Dr. Sexy was on she sat down on the couch, “who are you!?” A short brown hair girl asked “I’m Deanna!” “Ruby! What cha in for?” She asked Deanna held up her wrist “ooo who found you?” She asked 

“My twin brother!” Deanna answered looking at the tv 

“Is he as hot as you?” She asked 

“You’re making me uncomfortable!” Deanna said standing “you’re not supposed to be in here!” The male nurse said 

“No one said I couldn’t!” Deanna said 

“Well I’m telling you know! He said he grabbed her by the arm and led her back to her room 

“Stay!” He said 

“I’m not a dog!” She snapped he pushed her back 

“Are you getting smart with me? You’ll get punished if you are” He asked getting in her face she started breathing heavy and dropped to her knees put her head up knees apart, palms up, 

“That’s better!” He said leaving she stayed where she was 

 

**“You’ll stay on your knees till I say you can move!”**

**“What good little sluts, you both are! I bet you can’t wait to have my cock in our mouth!”**

**“I said don’t fucking move, now I’ll have to punish you little girl!”**

 

Deanna was in the same spot when her roommate came in to get ready for bed “hey are you ok?” Ruby asked 

“Hey!” She said again Deanna was breathing heavy 

“I think there’s something wrong with her!” Ruby said as the night nurse came in,

“Do you know what happened?” The nurse asked 

“I’m Ron bought her back down here, she was in the tv room, no one told her she couldn’t!” Ruby said 

“Deanna you can get on the bed would you like that?!” The nurse said she didn’t move 

“Get on the bed!” Ruby said Deanna moves gracefully up to the bed and laid down, the nurse looked at Ruby “what nice wasn’t working! You should call her brother!” She said. 

 

Dean was sitting on the couch trying to read a magazine Cas had given him when his phone rang

_ “Hello” _

_ “Is this Dean Winchester” _

_ “Yes may I ask who’s calling?” _

_ “This is Anna I’m a nurse at Sioux Falls general I work on the psych floor!” _

_ “Is Deanna ok?”  _

_ “Um well when I went to check on her she was kneeling on the floor and would move until someone was forceful in time with her!” _

_ Dean rubbed his face  _

_ “Um I don’t know how much I should tell you but when we were kids we were raped repeatedly by this guy who taught us Nadu, it’s a submissive potion basically means your waiting for instructions!” _

_ “Does she do this often?” _

_ “No! She hates it! Can I ask what happened?” _

_ “I just got here so I don’t know”  _

_ “Don’t tell her she’ll be punished it’s a trigger for her as well as calling her baby girl both of those will push her into that”  _

_ “Thank you for the information!”  _

_ “Thanks for call me can you tell her I love her! The doc wouldn’t let me see her!” _

_ “I’ll tell her!” _

 

Jimmy looked at Dean “we were 7 when it started! She’s beautiful when she moves to the different positions, they guy was a sadist leave is there for hours on end, whip us if we moved a fraction.” Dean said not looking a either one of them “she’s graceful it’s why he would have her do it over and over, if you notice when she kneels her knees are apart! She doesn’t even notice, being told she’ll be punished puts her in that headspace and not in a good way!” He added 

“Dean I’m so sorry!” Cas said 

“It happened there’s nothing we can do to change the past, it does it to me too being told I’ll be punished!” He said 

“You were trained to associate those two things!” Jimmy said 

“I don’t know what happened tonight but I’m gonna find out!” Dean said

“She should have been told she was gonna get punished! That unprofessional and disturbing!” Cas said a bit angry he put his book down 

“Call the hospital and find out who the nurse was that was with her!” Cas said Dean nodded and redialed the number. They wouldn't tell him anything told him to come by in the morning and everything would be sorted out. 

 

In the morning the nurse came to get the girls from their room for breakfast, Deanna was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, she wished Dean was with her he always kept her calm,

“Time for breakfast!” Ron said Deanna stood up and followed him down to the dining area there was a line everyone was waiting for the food to be served. 

“You’ll get your food sit down, eat it, take your meds and than go to group!” Ron said Deanna nodded not wanted to repeat last night's episode she just wanted to go home to her boys. 

 

After breakfast the nurse came around with meds 

“No one said anything about meds I’m leaving soon!” Deanna said 

“Docs orders!” Ron said 

“I’m not taking something I didn’t agree to!” She said 

“Do you wanna be punished?” He asked she started breathing heavy nope it wasn’t going to happen not today

“Try it!” She said he grabbed her wrist and busted the stitches she screamed in pain 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Another nurse asked him 

“She won’t take her meds!” Ron said 

“That’s fine she doesn’t have to she’s on a 24 hour hold, no one’s talk to her about it!” The nurse said pushing Ron to hand out the rest of the meds 

“Are you ok? I’m Anna I was on last night!” 

Deanna shook her head holding her wrist “I want my brother!” She said with a shaky voice “I talk to him last night he wanted me to tell you how much he loves you!” Anna said with a smile, she has pretty red and blue eyes they aren’t as pretty as jimmy’s but still nice to look at 

“We are close but not in a weird way!” Deanna said 

“I didn’t think so, you’re just close!” Anna said Deanna nodded 

“Let’s see the damage and than group is about to start ok?” Anna said she nodded, Anna rewrapped deanna's wrist and led her to the group. 

 

“Welcome!” Dr. Adler said everyone said hi 

“I’d like to welcome Deanna to the group! So today we are going to talk about triggers! Who knows what those are?” He asked 

“Things that have a negative effect!” Ruby said 

“Yes, sometimes they can be associated with negative things” he said “Ruby what are some of your triggers?” 

“Being told I’m a liar when I’m not lying! Makes me very angry” she said “Deanna you wanna share?” He asked 

“Being told I’ll be punished, being called baby girl,or good girl sometimes a touch can do it!” She said not looking up “and what happens?” He asked 

“Um a lot of things but mostly the memories!” She said softly a tear rolled down her cheek “ok and what can we do to avoid these thing that trigger us?” He asked 

“Avoid other people! That’s why I talk to god, he likes to be called chuck!” 

“Marv I have told you, you can’t avoid people forever!” Dr. Adler said “no but I can try besides I like stories!” He said “I like stories too!” Deanna said smiling at him, he blushed and turned away Dr. Adler smiled. After group Anna bought Deanna to dr. Adler's office 

“Alright Deanna, I think you should really seek some help I was told you were kneeling in your room and didn’t move until Ruby yelled at you!” He said she nodded

“I… look yesterday a lot of things happened my brother got beat up by some guy that busted in the house, your nurse said he was going to punish me!” She said all in one breath

“I don’t wanna stay here I wanna go home to my boys!” She added “and that would be Dean and Jimmy?!” He asked

“Yes!” She said 

“I’m gonna send you home and they only reason is because I know James Novak!” He said “when can I leave?” She asked 

“As soon as they get here! I already called!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read the tags!  
> we take a small dive into the twins past it only gets more messed up from here so please, please, please read the tags I try to add as things come up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!   
> thanks for following along

 

Jimmy and Dean walked into the psych ward, Dean was looking around Ruby spotted him 

“Oh my god! Is that your brother?” She asked 

“Yes! And my boyfriend!” Deanna answered 

“They are both amazingly hot!” Ruby said fanning herself 

“Bye Ruby!” Deanna said getting up and walking over them. Dean pulled her into a tight hug “don’t ever, ever do that again!” He said squeezing her tight he finally let go and let Jimmy have a turn “are you mad at me?” She whispered 

“Maybe a little!” He whispered back 

“Let’s go! We will talk in the car and we need to get you meds for the pain!” Jimmy said holding her hand 

“It doesn’t really hurt!” She said Jimmy shook his head gathered up her papers from the nurse took her hand and lead her out of the hospital. 

 

They walked to the car Cas was waiting with little jimmy, Deanna smiled when Cas handed him to her “thank you!” She said not looking at him “can I have a hug?” Cas asked she nodded he opened his arms “you know we all love you!” He whispered she nodded 

“In the car!” Cas said letting go she climbed in the back seat Dean followed, Jimmy got in the passenger seat Cas drove. 

 

Dean looked at his sister “what the fuck!?” He asked Deanna put her head down “I had nightmares all night! I thought you weren’t coming home! God dammit Deanna you promised you would talk to me! You promised! does that not mean anything anymore?” Dean was yelling 

“Dean!” Jimmy said 

“He’s fine I deserve it! I'm sorry!” Deanna said not looking at anyone

“That’s not gonna cut it this time, you need to talk to me!” Dean said grabbing one of her hand 

“I…. I don’t know! I just wanted it to stop!” She said 

“What stop?” Dean asked 

“All the noise, the thoughts that I deserved it! We deserved it!” She swallowed “he… uh… he told that if I told he’d kill us all of us! Who does that sound like?” She said Dean took a deep breath 

“Did you plan it? When you went into the bathroom?” Dean asked she shook her head 

“No but everything got so loud!” She said with a thick voice 

“Sweetheart if you want, normally I couldn’t be the person you talk to but if you wanted Cas could be, only if you want!” Jimmy said 

“Really?” She asked looking up 

“Of course and anything you tell me would have to stay between us! I can’t share it with anyone!” He said looking in the rear view mirror 

She nodded “I think I’d like that!” She said.

 

When they pulled up to the house Jody and Benny were outside “Deanna! I’m so happy you’re home!” Jody said hugging her “thanks! Hey Benny! Am I fired?” She asked 

“No, you’re not fired I came by to tell you come back when you are ready also nothing came back on the DNA!” She said with a frown

“I didn’t think it would!” Dean said wrapping an arm around Deanna 

“It’s ok Jody!” Deanna said smiling “I’m kinda tired!” She added heading towards the house “I’ll be up in a minute!” Dean said she didn't answer kept walking into the house leaving the door open. 

“He told her he would kill all of us if she told! Every asshole that raped us as kids said that!” Dean told her Jody nodded, Dean headed into the house Deanna was curled up on the couch little jimmy tucked under her chin fast asleep. 

 

Jimmy went to get her medicine while Cas and Dean watched over her, Dean laid down next to her she snuggled next to him Cas covered them with a blanket, “sleep, there’s not need to worry! I’ll watch over you!” He said Dean nodded and pulled his sister as close as he could on the couch and fell asleep. Jimmy came back they were still asleep he smiled seeing Deanna and dean snuggled together,

“They remind me of us sometimes!” Jimmy said looking at them 

“I hope she opens up to me!” Cas said 

“I think she will she trust you” Jimmy said walking into the kitchen 

“I know but you know it’s one thing to trust someone’s not going to hurt you it’s another to trust them with horrid details of your life!” Cas said folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the counter Jimmy nodded “I…” he was interrupted by both Dean and Deanna screaming. 

Dean woke up first breathing heavy looking at Deanna she was whimpering in her sleep “no, please stop!” She was said tears streaming down her face 

“Deanna wake up it's just a bad dream!” Dean said he shook her lightly “sis! Come on!” He said again she woke up slightly “Dean!?” She asked

“Yeah sis it’s me!” He said smiling 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She said crying 

“Sh, now go back to sleep!” He said soothing her 

“I’m hungry!” She said with a sniff

“We can get you food and we need to change your bandages!” Dean said helping her sit up, he held onto her as they walked to the kitchen table and sat down 

“Hey baby!” Jimmy said walking to her kneeling in front of her 

“Please don’t call me that!” She said 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you!” He said she shook her head 

“It’s not that I don’t like you calling me something else just not baby, ok?” She said he nodded 

“Thank you for telling me” he said taking her hand and unwrapping her wrist. 

 

“This one looks angry!” Jimmy said 

“Ron grabbed it cuz I wouldn’t take the meds, he ripped a stitch!” She said Jimmy took a deep breath trying not to get angry

“Is that the same guy who told you he was gonna punish you?” Dean asked she nodded 

“I’m gonna kick his ass!” Dean said 

“You are not! Besides you need to heal you have two broken ribs and a concussion!” Cas said Deanna looked said 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you!” She said 

“Deanna don’t worry about it! There’s nothing you could have done!” Dean said 

“I froze I couldn’t even save myself!” She said with a thick voice no one said anything 

“It’s happens sometimes!” Jimmy said gently making  sure her wrists were irritated Dean had tears streaming down his face, he got up and went up stairs, 

“Dean wait!” Deanna said 

“Just give me a minute!” He said she nodded and looked at Jimmy “hey just needs a minute sweetheart, he was really scared, and then he had to leave you overnight alone!” Jimmy said putting her hands down 

“You and I need to talk!” Jimmy said she sighed

“You and I will talk later!” Cas said when she looked at him she followed Jimmy up to his bedroom he shut the door. 

 

Deanna sat down and scooted into the middle of the bed “how’s your pain?” He asked 

“I’m ok!” She said 

“Deanna please don’t just tell me what I wanna hear!” He said sitting next to her, she took and deep breath and let it out “do you know how long it’s been since I have knelt like that?” She asked Jimmy shook his head “I was 15 the last time I was forced into that position, and last night it all came flooding back the sting of the whip for moving, my knees hurting from sitting to long!” She said “and the man that pushed his way in?” Jimmy asked she looked at him “we thought it was you guys or Benny, no one comes by we don’t have friends besides you guys! Dean was caught off Guard he told me to run and I stood there like an idiot! And when he grabbed me…. I tried…. I tried to push!” She started cry “I tried to push him off and he ripped my tights and my dress he help my legs open and pushed in!” She was balling, she laid down a curled up in a ball on the bed. 

 

Jimmy scooped her up into his lap and rocked her back and forth like Dean does to calm her down, he stroked her hair and told her she was safe until she fell asleep again. Jimmy laid her down covered her with the blanket and left the room leaving the door cracked open. Dean came down the hall from the spare bedroom “how is she?” He asked 

“We are going to need to patient with her!” He said 

“So not good!” He said 

“How are you doing? Jimmy asked 

“I’m ok!” Dean said jimmy raised an eyebrow 

“Better now that I know she’s safe and home!” Dean answered 

“You really should talk about what happened” Jimmy said 

“What that I let my sister get raped again?” he asked angry, he was angry at himself for not protecting Deanna

“It's my job as her big brother to make sure she's safe and I have failed at that!” Dean said Jimmy uncrossed his arms 

“Dean all you do I protect her, what happened is extremely unfortunate and maybe I can help you while Cas helps Deanna, same thing goes for you I can't tell anyone what you tell me unless you consent or you tell me you are going to hurt yourself or others!” jimmy said Dean sighed “I guess, Deanna’s better at talking than I am, it's harder for me!” Dean said 

“It's ok we will start small!” Jimmy said smiling Dean nodded and went into the room with Deanna.

 

3 weeks later……

 

Cas was sitting in a chair in his office waiting for Deanna to show up, Benny was gonna drop her off she came running in  “Cas I am so sorry I'm late” she said 

“You aren't really late only 5 minutes” Cas said smiling at her 

“That's still late, Benny got called away and Jody was doing whatever it she does when she's out” Deanna said sitting down 

“Alright better?” he asked she nodded and adjusted herself to be more comfortable she took a deep breath “anything I say you won't tell jimmy?” she asked 

“I can't unless you say it's ok” he said tilting his head 

“I’ve never don't this before” “It's fine I can start if you want that seems to be easiest for people” he said “Ok” she nodded and fidget a bit

“Why don't you tell me about you mom?” he said she smiled 

“What I remember of her she was amazing, she had the prettiest blonde hair, kind really kind!” Deanna said she started to tear up “let's see what else she always had pie for us, she couldn't cook but she tried” she said with a laugh Cas nodded and made a few notes, “what are you writing?” she asked him

“Just a few things we talk about, I leave it here in a safe” he said she nodded 

“Go on about your mom” Cas incourged 

“Her name was Mary, I don't really remember much else” she said

“What about the car accident? What do you remember?” he asked 

“Not much, I remember mom being in a hurry she said we were going on a trip and we packed a few bags, we got in the car Sammy was crying he was hungry and than I woke up in the hospital both legs broken, and a few ribs” she said wiping her tears away, “I'm sorry you lost you mom and baby brother” Cas said “thank you”.

Cas waited for Deanna to calm down a bit before he asked his next question, “you know I'm worried Jimmy's gonna look at me and decide i'm not worth his time or affection and that I am holding Dean back from the life he deserves because I can't function” she said out of the blue Cas didn't know what to say for once he was speechless 

“I can't speak for him but I am pretty sure that's not going to happen and have you talked to Dean about this?” Cas said 

“It's just how I feel please don't tell him ok? And no I haven't ” she said 

“Promise I won't say a word!’ cas said tilting his head “Deanna can we talk about what happened when you got home from the hospital after the accident?” Cas asked “I don't wanna talk about it!” she said shaking 

“Why don't you wanna talk about it?” Cas asked 

Deanna looked at him “that's when it started” she said Cas was a bit taken back “the day you got back from the hospital?” he asked she nodded “my legs were still in the casts, Dean he was still in a sling and his ribs were broken, Dad come in that night drunk, he smelled terrible” she said Cas didn't interrupt 

“He woke me up, I thought that he was waking me up to take me to the bathroom but he, he um….pulled my nightgown up he said be quiet don't wake your brother daddy will make you feel good! But it hurt when he shoved his fingers in me! And then he left!” she said looking down in shame, “I didn't know what he was doing, I didn't tell him to stop! Why didn't I say anything, why didn't I tell him to stop!?” she asked not looking at Cas

“I think you trusted your dad and you were 4 how could you know what was going on” Cas said 

“I just don't….I don't understand why he would do that to a child!” she said 

“We may never really know why people hurt children” Cas said shaking his head “can we talk about something else?” she asked 

“What do you wanna talk about?” Cas asked “I don't know anything else right now It's making me feel weird” Deanna answered 

“You're safe here ok?” Cas said Deanna nodded staring off into space Cas stands up and kneels in front of her “Deanna can you tell me what's going on?” he asked she didn't answer she started breathing heavy “I'm sorry I pushed you, come back Deanna you are safe with me it's Cas!” he said he touched her shoulder she jumped and looked at him 

“Hey!” she said looking at him 

“Can I ask where you went?” 

“Um the night he did more than use his fingers! I haven't thought about it in a very long time how bad it hurt, I have nightmares about it sometimes!” she said 

“I understand, you ever have any pets?” Cas asked “what?” she asked caught off guard “pets did you have pets?” he asked smiling 

“No no way dad never liked pets, Dean's allergic to cats I always wanted a puppy” she said 

“What kind of puppy?” Cask asked 

“Any kind really I don't care I like them all” she said with a soft smile Cas had distracted her with that question “do you want a pet?” she asked Cas “I would want a cat but now that I know Dean's allergic that will change!” Cas said with a laugh Deanna smiled “oh we should get a puppy!” Deanna said “we should talk to Jimmy and Dean first but I think an emotional support animal would be good for you!” Cas said “so I do get a puppy?” Deanna asked 

“We all need to talk about it first” Cas said smiling at how excited she gets about things.

 

Jimmy was sitting with Dean across from him “I can start if you want?” Jimmy said 

Dean nodded “I think that would be a good idea” he said,

“Tell me about your mom” jimmy said 

“Her name was Mary, she was awesome beautiful but I think all kinds think their mom is beautiful, kind gentle, she always had pie for us I don't remember much else” Dean said 

“Where you and Deanna always close?” he asked

“Yes she's my best friend sometimes she drives my nuts but I love her I’d be lost without her” Dean said “I see that Cas can drive me crazy but I would change him for the world” Jimmy said 

“Are you older?” Dean asked

“Yeah by 10 minutes” jimmy said Dean nods “I think there's something about being the oldest you gotta take care of them ya know”

“I do know” Jimmy said 

“Can you tell me about the first time you found Deanna?” Jimmy asked 

“Wow jumping right in!” Dean said with a laugh he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “It was terrifying, blood everywhere she was awake and fought me to get the razor blade out of her hand! She kept yelling about not being able to take it anymore, I finally got her to calm down” he took a deep breath and looked up trying not to cry “she didn't cut that deep so it was easy for me to stop the bleeding, I wrapped her up packed a bag and promised her I wouldn't let anyone rape her again!” he finished tears streaming down his face Jimmy took a steady breath himself 

“And this time how did you feel?” Jimmy asked 

“Angry at myself I didn't protect her, I promised her I told her, and I keep letting it happen I'm not surprised that she want to leave me!” Dean said shaking his head, Jimmy tapped his pen on his notebook “Dean I know you feel like it's your job to keep horrible things from happening to Deanna but I promise she loves you and I know she doesn't want to leave you specifically, she's got a lot to work through and hopefully with Cas’ help she can work through it but we are here to work on you” jimmy said Dean laughed “you're right I will try my best” 

 

“What do you remember about the accident?” Jimmy asked 

“Not a lot really, the morning mom was getting us ready to go she packed a few bags and got us in the car the next thing I know I work up in the hospital in a bed next to Deanna” Dean said 

“And when you were told about your mom?” Jimmy asked 

“Dad told us to stop crying that it wouldn't bring her or sammy back so knock it off” Dean told him, “we couldn't mourn our mom or baby brother, he hardly came to visit Deanna broke both her legs, I had broken arm and ribs, he took us home Deanna was still in the casts” Dean said 

“When did the abuse start?” Jimmy asked 

“That night I think he started with Deanna and when he was done with her he moved to me, he rubbed my dick!” Dean said “I didn't say anything I didn't fully understand what he was doing and than he left and didn't do it again go a few days” he added Dean was getting agitated “I don't understand why he would do that to us! We were babies only 4 years old and he started doing stuff to us!” Dean started getting loud, 

“Dean I understand you are upset but I need you to calm down ok?’ Jimmy said 

“Yeah Jimmy I'm sorry! I just get so angry!” Dean said 

“I understand I just can't have you yelling is all!” jimmy said

They talked a little longer about other things like work at Bobby garage, the remodel of their kitchen how Deanna could decided on a color for the spare room and Dean just thinks they should leave it white but she wants and accent wall, Dean left feeling a bit better then when he went in.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please read the tags!! (I know broken record)

 

Cas and Jimmy were sitting at their kitchen table, “I think I should take Deanna on a real date!” Jimmy said 

“I think that’s a good idea her therapy is going well, I’ve been thinking she ready to move on to the heavy stuff!” Cas said 

“I’m happy it’s going well she tells me a little bit not as much as she tells you!” Jimmy said sounding disappointed

“Hey at least she opening up more!” Cas said 

“I’m gonna try and talk Dean into letting her get an animal I think it will be good for her” he added finishing his dinner, Jimmy nodded “I think you are right, but I’m still taking her out!” He said. 

 

**Jimmy: hello sweetheart**

**Deanna: hi! :)**

**Jimmy: are you busy tomorrow?”**

**Deanna: I don’t think so why?**

**Jimmy: I wanna take you out just you and me**

**Deanna: Dean says if I say no I’m an idiot! So I’m saying yes I would love to go out with you!**

**Jimmy: I see you tomorrow around 7:30 I’ll pick you up!**

**Deanna: sounds good! See you tomorrow!**

 

Deanna was all smiles when they went to bed,

“Excited little sister?” Dean teased 

“Shut up! I’ve never been on a real, real date ya know!” She said 

“There was that one guy!” Dean said

“That wasn’t a date! We ended up in the ally!” She said raising her eyebrows Dean nodded “got it not a date!” He said 

“Hey I wanted to talk to you about something Cas suggested!” She said “you’re not getting a pet!” He said “come on Dean please!” She begged giving her best puppy eyes 

“No Deanna, we are just making it as it is! We don’t need another mouth to feed ok!? It’s not that I don’t want a dog we need to be able to take care of it! Promise I’m not being mean!” Dean said 

“Ok, maybe I’ll ask Jody for a raise!” She said

“Deanna seriously we have property taxes coming up, I know Dean I own the house too! I do know what we pay maybe if you didn’t leave all the damn lights on!” She said getting into bed 

“You’re the one that take forever in the shower!” He snapped back 

“I have more to cover than you do! I have to shave my legs, and underarms! My hair is way longer than yours so it takes me longer! What’s your reason for leaving the lights on?” She asked he just stared at her 

“You know I’m afraid of the dark!” He said laying down not facing her, she felt horrible how could she forget about his fear of the dark? He always acted to tough like he wasn’t afraid of anything

“I’m sorry I forgot! You never act like it anymore! I am sorry! We shouldn’t fight about stupid stuff! Don’t be mad at me please!” She said laying her head on his arm. Dean didn’t say anything He was upset, 

“Don’t make fun of me!” He said 

“Dean I’m not! Not about this! You know I wouldn’t, I just thought you may have gotten over it that’s all but I was wrong and I really shouldn’t have said anything I am really sorry!” She said feeling like a really big jerk

Dean wrapped his arm around her head 

“I’m not I just don’t make a big deal out of it! I don’t know I guess I still get that feeling that someone’s gonna come and get us!” He said she nodded the best she could in that position, “let’s go to sleep!” Dean said, Deanna laid down Dean wrapped his arms around her. 

 

The next morning Deanna got dressed while dean made the coffee, she made the bed and laid out clothes of Dean to wear she put little jimmy in his spot on the bed and headed downstairs 

“I put your clothes out for you and we need to do laundry this weekend!” She said he did reply “Dean? Did you hear me? Brother?” She said He was staring off into space, she touched his shoulder he blinked 

“Hey!” He said smiling 

“Where did you go?” She asked

“I was thinking about you getting a small puppy, they don’t eat much and if Cas thinks it will be good for you we can wait on remodeling the kitchen, we do need a new stove but everything else can wait!” Dean said 

“Are you sure?!” She asked trying not to sound toe excited 

“Yeah I’m sure!” He said 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said jumping up and down and hugging him 

“I gotta start looking at the shelter I’ll have Cas help me!” She said 

“A small one!” He said pointing 

“I heard you!” She said pulling out her phone to start looking at the shelter online. 

 

Dean dropped Deanna off and headed to the garage, he was happy his sister was happy and hey maybe the dog would be good for him too. Bobby greeted him in a gruff way “what’s up?” Dean asked

“Damn fool Garth messed up the radiator!” Bobby said banging around 

“I’ll fix it! Shouldn’t take too long! Where is he?” Dean said 

“Doing an oil change which seems to be the only thing he can do!” Bobby said 

“Go on I got!” Dean said with a bit of a laugh, Bobby shook his head and headed to his office. 

 

“Morning!” Deanna said brightly to Benny 

“Mornin’’ darling! What are you so excited about?” He asked 

“Jimmy and I have a date tonight! Like a for real date just the two of us and Dean said I could get a small dog!” She said all smiles 

“Haven’t you and Jimmy gone out?” Benny asked 

“Not really we mostly just decide who’s house we are eating at and than watch tv!” She said Benny nodded “taken it slow ain’t and bad thing!” Benny said 

“I know but I’m not use to it! It’s always been about the sex and it’s not with Jimmy which do not get me wrong is an extremely nice change but it’s still kind of weird!” She said booting up her computer Benny laughed 

“Don’t tease me Benny it’s not nice!” She said 

“Never sweetheart!” He said smiling at her “I just forget sometimes all the bull you been through that’s all!” He said “we hide it well!” She said with a half smile “if you need help finding a pup let me know!” He said she nodded. 

 

Dean was eating lunch when Bobby called into the garage telling him he had a visitor, “who is it?” Dean asked putting his sandwich down “I don’t know he says he wants to see you! He’s a bit creepy!” Bobby said Dean walking to the front and stopped his stomach rolled Alistair was standing there. Alistair was a tall lanky man with pale blue eyes, brown and grey hair shrunken in cheekbones and eye sockets just giving him an overall creepy look, 

“Dean! How have you been my boy?” He asked Dean didn’t answer he couldn’t move How the hell did he find them 

“Dean now I know you didn’t forget your manners!” Alistair said in a commanding tone 

“Hello, Master!” Dean whispered 

“That’s better! Where’s that beautiful sister of yours? Not in the back I hope ruffing up that pretty skin of hers!” He said

“She’s at work!” Dean said breathing heavy keeping his eyes down 

“Mm you better not be lying or i'll be back to punish you!” Alister said leaving and with those words dean slipped and dropped to his knees, spread apart palms up head up eyes down. 

Dean was gone too long Bobby went check on him and found him in that position, “Dean?” Bobby asked he didn’t answer, he could need to be good he didn’t want to get punished. 

 

Deanna was eating lunch at her desk Benny and Jody went out in a call so she was alone in the front when Alistair walked in,

“Deanna my beautiful girl!” He said 

“Master!” She whispered keeping her head down 

“Come let me see you!” He said she felt sick and scared but she got up and went to him he hummed as she walked to him “graceful as always!” He said as she came out from behind the counter she was breathing heavy he circled her 

“Can I help you?” One of the deputy’s asked stopping Alistair 

“No just came to see and old toy! Be a good girl or I’ll come back and punish you!” Alistair whispered in her ear leaving she dropped,  she needed to be a good girl she didn’t want to be punished. 

 

“Deanna? It’s Adam you’re safe, he’s gone!” He said she didn’t move she didn’t answer, Adam called Jody 

 

“ _ shit I’m at Bobby’s Dean's doing the same thing” Jody said  _

_ “What can I do for her!?”  _

_ “Keep telling her she safe and she a good girl!”  _

_ “Ok I can do that!”  _

 

Adam hung up the phone 

“Deanna you were such a good girl, up can get up now!” Adam said she blinked 

“Adam?” She asked 

“Hey you ok?” He asked she looked around and shook her head 

“It’s ok you’re safe here!” He said she started crying. 

 

“Dean your a good boy! Come on let’s go find you sister!” Jody said Dean looked around 

“Is Deanna ok? Did That son of bitch hurt her?” He asked charging out the door to his car 

“Dean she’s fine! Adams with her he pulled her out she upset be ok!” Jody said 

“Who was that?” Bobby asked 

“Alistair started with us when we were 7 his into BDSM but mostly the Dominant Sadistic part and could care less about the rest of it!” Dean said sniffing 

“He’d punish us for every little thing! And I mean tied up for hours, strapped to a spanking bench for the whole day!” He said shaking his head he threw up thinking about all the awful things Alistair did to him and Deanna. 

 

Benny came back into the office all smiles as always when he noticed Deanna still crying at her desk “darlin what happened?” He asked kneeling next to her

“Alistair showed up!” She said 

“Who’s that?” Benny asked handing her a tissue

“One of the men!” She said Benny took a deep breath “it’s gonna be ok sweetheart! Can I hug you?” He asked she nodded he pulled her into a close hug Adam came back with a bottle of water for her. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess!” She said Benny shook his head 

“Hush now, we love you” Benny said. 

Dean texted Deanna to find out if she was ok, also texted Cas and Jimmy to let them know what happened, he was uneasy the rest of the day he could help but think this was retaliation for turning the tape over to the police, how could it not be it implicated the sheriff of Lawrence and a lot of prominent members of the community he need to talk to Deanna about dropping the case, than they would leave them alone and they could carry on trying to live somewhat normal lives.

 

Dean picked up Deanna who was nowhere near as excited as she was when he dropped her off

“I don't want a dog” she said 

“Why not?” he asked as they drove home

“It's just not a good idea” she said looking out the window

“Ok if that's what you want” Dean said knowing better than to agru with her right now, they pulled into the driveway and got out of the car there was a package by the front door

“Did you order something?” Dean asked Deanna shook her head 

“I would have told you” she said he nodded knowing that she would have but he double checked in case she forgot there was a note on the outside of the box 

  
  


**Don't forget you will always belong to me**

**-A**

 

Dean opened the box there was a whip and rope,

“Sick son of a bitch” Dean said Deanna shook her head 

“This has to be because we handed that memory card over” Deanna said taking the box to the garbage can

“I was thinking the same thing” Dean said unlocking the front door 

“We should change the locks” Deanna yelled, Dean didn't answer he was standing in the front room there were flowers sitting on the kitchen table 

“Those must be from Jimmy” she said with a smile and she was right which mean he put them there when they left for work and before Alistair left the package on the porch

“Go get ready for you date! I refuse to have that asshole ruin this for you” Dean said hugging Deanna

“You are right fuck him” she said heading upstairs to get changed for her date.

 

Jimmy was excited that Deanna had not cancelled their date 

“This is a good sign” Cas said when jimmy came back down

“I know” he said smiling grabbing his car keys, phone and wallet and headed over to Deanna’s, he knocked on the door Dean answered 

“She's very excited she be down soon” Dean said 

“I don't know why i'm nervous” Jimmy said Dean laughed

“She is too, you are her first real date” Dean said 

“Really? I guess i just assumed” Jimmy said 

“I'm trusting you with my sister” Dean said looking very serious

“You know I would hurt her” Jimmy said 

“That's not what I mean, she's my best friend and tells me everything” he said it took jimmy a minute to catch on

“No, I mean I want to but I'm leaving that up to her” Jimmy said  

“Good” Dean said Deanna finally came down stairs in a pink dress with leggings and a sweater

“You hot sis” Dean said with a wink 

“Shut it” she said “Hi Jimmy” she said hugging him 

“He is right you look beautiful” Jimmy said letting go

“ready? “Jimmy asked she nodded 

“Cas and I will be over there so if you wanna come back here” Dean said raising an eyebrow

“Eww” she said with laugh Jimmy looked confused and pulled her to the door

“Bye love you” Dean yelled “Love you too”

 

Jimmy an Deanna got into the car she smiled at him “I am so happy we are doing this” Jimmy said 

“Me too!” she said “where are we going?” she asked 

“I thought dinner and the a movie!” He said 

“Keeping it classic I like it!” She said with a smile 

“I don’t know why I’m nervous!” Jimmy said 

“It’s our first real date just the two of us, no Dean, no Cas just us!” She said looking nervous herself 

“We can do this!” He said smiling 

“And if not we can always just make out In The backseat!” She said winking at him, he laughed at her joke 

The pulled up to the restaurant it was a little place called the Roadhouse “well now I feel overdressed!” Deanna said 

“You look amazing as always, and don’t worry you’re not over dressed!” Jimmy said smiling she took a deep breath and got out of the car he held the door open for her “James!” “Hello Jo!” He greeted the girl she was young about the same age as Deanna blonde hair, brown eyes cute

“Where’s Cas?” She asked 

“At home this is my girlfriend Deanna!” He said

“Hi Deanna nice to meet you! Anywhere's fine!” She said Jimmy lead Dean to a booth a bit away from the other people there, “come here often?” Deanna asked “all the time when we first moved her and when you guys don’t come over!” Jimmy said looking at the menu Deanna did the same feeling insecure about the way she thought Jo was flirting with Jimmy, Jo came to take their order “usual?” Jo asked smiling brightly at Jimmy 

“Yes please but I'll have a soda” Jimmy said Jo nodded and wrote it down

“What can I get for you?” she asked 

“Um I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and a soda” Deanna said handing jo the menu “coming right up” she said walking away.

 

Dean made his way over to Cas’ they never been alone together truly their twin was always somewhere nearby, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door he decided tonight was the night he was finally going to have sex with Cas. Cas opened the door and smiled “lonely?” Dean asked Cas laughed and smiled “Are you?” he asked “A little” Dean answered walking into the house, “I'm use to you guys just walking in” Cas said laughing “that's all Deanna she has no concept of knocking but than again it's always been just us and she has broken in more times than I can count so…” Dean said with a laugh, “are you hungry?” Cas asked Dean shook his head and stepped close to Cas, he leaned in and kissed Cas soft and gentle, his tongue brushed Cas’ bottom lip he opened let Dean lead the kiss, Dean put on hand on Cas’ back pulling him forward and the other on the back of his head running his fingers through his hair Cas moans a bit spurring Dean on, he deepened the kiss Cas pulled Dean closer, they slowed the kiss down to small pecks they smiled “what brought this on?” Cas asked “I figured it's time” Dean said leaning back In for a kiss Cas backed up “are you sure?” Cas asked “Come on Cas please?” Dean said Cas smiled and pulled Dean by the hand and lead him up the stairs.

 

“Now you are sure you want to do this?” Cas asked again 

“Yes Cas now come on and fuck me already” Dean said rubbing the front of his jeans Cas hook his head and stepped into Dean personal space “if anything feels wrong tell me and I'll stop” Cas said “ok” Dean said, Cas kissed him Dean melted into the kiss he was happy. Cas slip his hand under Dean's shirt feeling up until he found Dean's nipples they were sensitive Dean moaned as Cas rolled the numb between his fingers Cas smiled at how responsive Dean was, Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head Dean smiled “get undressed and climb up on the bed” Cas said Dean hurried to get undress, discarded his clothes on the floor and got on the bed, Cas undressed and joined him, Cas kissed Dean and than moved down his neck Dean tilted his head giving Cas better access to his neck Cas sucked on the pulse point Dean sighed as Cas worked his way down stopping to pay attention to each nipple, “Cas please I need you to touch me” Dean said with a bit of a whine Cas smiled as he kissed down Dean's chest and stomach, “I'll take care of you don't worry” Cas said before taking Dean's cock into his mouth 

 

“Oh shit” Dean hissed out as Cas started to bob his head up and down, twirling his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock making him moan, “jeez Cas you're really good at that” Dean said running his finger through Cas’ hair, CAs took him all the way down, Dean bucked his hips in response Cas encouraged him to do it again 

“You want me to?” Dean asked Cas hummed Dean grabbed Cas’ hair and began bucking into his mouth Cas moaned around Dean's cock 

“OH…. Fuck I'm…” Dean came in Cas’ mouth he swallowed him down and licked him clean, 

“Fuck Cas, i want you to fuck me please” Dean said kissing Cas “ok turn over I'm gonna open you up a bit” Cas said Dean flipped over Cas got what he needed from his bedside table,

“Go, you are beautiful Dean” Cas said kneeling behind him on the bed. Dean wiggled his butt 

“So impatient” Cas laughed, he kneed Dean's flesh before pulling his cheeks apart and licking

“Mmm that feels good” Dean said Cas kept at it as expletives and moaning were coming from Dean, Cas was so focused on Dean he neglected to notice how hard he was 

“Fuck Dean I'm not gonna last long” he said lubing up his cock and lining himself up 

“It's ok fill me up Cas, fuck I wanna feel you please” Dean was a begging mess, Cas pushed in slowly not wanting hurt or startle Dean, Dean moaned 

“Fuck your tight, feels so fucking good” Cas said Dean was breathing heavy 

“Dean talk to me” Cas said 

“I'm fine you can move please” Dean said, Cas pulled almost all the way out and slowly pushed back in Dean whined and tried to push back but Cas had a hold of his hips, 

“Not to fast, I don't wanna hurt you” Cas said 

“I'm ok please move faster” Dean said Cas moved slow one more time until Dean couldn't take it anymore and was begging him to move fast, Cas pulled back and slammed back in getting surprised yelp from Dean 

“Just like that” Dean said fisting the bedsheet, Cas pounded into Dean not letting up Dean came for a second time clenching hard around Cas cock he grunted releasing into Dean, he clasped next to Dean breathing hard, “fuck Cas! If I knew you were that good I wouldn't have waited so long” Dean said with a laugh, Cas laughed “I'll be right back” he said kissing Dean on the cheek, Cas got up went to the bathroom and got a warm cloth to clean up Dean and than himself he tossed the rag aside climbed into bed next to Dean gathered him up in his arms to cuddle “you're the first person to ever do that” Dean mumbled 

“Do what?’ Cas asked 

“Take care of me” Dean said before falling asleep Cas kissed the Dean's neck and snuggled.

 

Deanna and Jimmy were waiting for their food Deanna felt like they were being watched, “Deanna sweetheart what's wrong?” Jimmy asked 

“I feel like we are being watched” she said turning around 

“I don't see anyone looking” Jimmy said 

“I'm just being paranoid, to many years on the run I guess” she said taking a drink of her soda Jimmy looked at her “we can get it to go” he said 

“No I refuse to not be somewhat normal tonight, I wanna just go on a date with my boyfriend” she said with a smile Jimmy nodded “Ok just tell me” he said she rolled her eyes Jo dropped off their food and touched Jimmy's arm while they talked for a minute, Deanna sighed she knew she reading too much into it by the way jimmy moved her hand but it still hurt a little bit

“I'm gonna go to the restroom” she said getting up 

“Are you ok?” Jimmy asked she nodded and left the table, headed to the bathroom and went into the stahl, she took a deep breath to steady herself, the bathroom door opened “i'll be out in a sec” Deanna said wiping her eyes, she stepped out and came face to face with Lucifer Alistair's right hand man, she looked at him

“What do you want?” she asked 

“He told you! You and your brother are his and only his now that he knows where you are you can't escape this time, you have a boyfriend you won't leave him” he said, Deanna didn't say anything 

“Does he know how sweet you taste? Does he know how you whimper when you cum?” he asked rubbing a thumb across her cheek Deanna started to shake 

“You'll be available tonight both of you, you need to be punished for leaving your master” he said leaving the bathroom

 

Deanna called Dean he answered 

 

_ “Dean Alistair is here! Lucifer came in the bathroom and told me we need to be available tonight” _

_ “Deanna it will be ok, just come home” _

_ “But what should i tell jimmy” _

_ “Tell him you aren't feeling well” _

_ “Ok i'll be home soon” _

 

Deanna left the bathroom, “Jimmy i need to go home I'm sorry” she said 

“No it's totally fine we can try again another day” he said with a smile he paid and they left 

“Do you want me to walk you in?” he asked she shook her head

“Just remember I love you ok?” she said tears in her eyes

“Sweetheart tell me what's going on” Jimmy said worried now 

“I can't , just please remember that ok? Cas too?” she said getting out of the car and running into the house she slammed the door!

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the tags  
> its about to get bloody

 

Jimmy knocked on the door no one answered he texted her and called she didn't answer, he went home to see Cas, Cas was sitting on the couch crying 

“Cas what happened?” Jimmy asked kneeling in front of him

“Dean and I we.. uh.. We had sex and than Deanna called and he rushed out, he said remember I love you and left” Cas said sniffing and wiping his eyes

“Something's going on!” Jimmy said pulling out his phone and calling Jody

 

_ “Hey! There's something going on with the twins” _

_ “Hello to you too, Jimmy! What's wrong?”  _

_ “I was on a date with Deanna and she said she wanted to go home so I bought her home, before she got out of the car she said remember I love you” _

_ “Have you talk to Dean?” _

_ “He said the same thing to Cas before he left to go to their house” _

_ “Just give them the night they may just be freaked out a lot happened today” _

_ “Ok, your right” _

_ “Night jimmy” _

_ Night” _

 

“What did she say?” Cas asked getting up and heading into the kitchen to make some tea,

“To give them the night and than check in” he said shaking his head

“It just felt weird, she said she felt like someone was watching her before she went to the bathroom, it just feels off” Jimmy said 

“I feel the same way but what ca we do but wait and hopefully see them tomorrow” Cas said taking his cup of tea upstairs with him, Jimmy followed.

 

Deanna was leaning against the door crying when Dean came back downstairs 

“I won't…” she said 

“I won't either but i'm not leaving Cas” Dean said 

“I love him” Deanna said 

“I know I love Cas” he said hugging her

“What are we going to do?” she asked 

“We are going to kill them” he said she nodded.

 

Alistair and Lucifer arrived at the house around 10:00 they knocked on the door Dean answered the door,

“Master” he greeted 

“Good boy” Alistair said walking in with lucifer by his side 

“Would you like something to drink master?” Deanna asked kneeling nude by the couch 

“Yes I would and something for Lucifer I'm sure his tired from chasing you around all night with that man” he said disgust in his voice

“Yes master” she said getting up and getting them each a whiskey

She handed the first one to Alistair and the second to Lucifer and went back to kneeling next to the couch,  

“Now you both know you'll have to be punished for making me chase you around” Alistair said 

“Yes, master” they said with shaky voices 

“Deanna my beautiful girl you'll be first, I can't have other men touching you” he said 

“Yes master” she said tears falling already 

“Come now you know the rules no cry” Lucifer said 

“I'm sorry master” she said 

“Stand and lean over the couch, you will be whipped until I think you've had enough” Alistair said

“Yes master” she said sounding a bit robotic, Dean shifted at the tone of his sisters voice, Alistair smacked him “stay still” 

“Sorry master” he said taking a deep breath, Lucifer picked up the whip he retrieved from their garbage Alistair nodded the first came down with a crack Deanna screamed 

“Does he know how much you enjoy the pain?” Lucifer asked bringing the whip down again

‘Answer me!” he yelled

“No master he doesn't” she said through clenched teeth

“Don't lie you'll only make it worse for yourself! Has he tasted you?” Lucifer yelled cracking the whip again

“No!” she yelled “stop please” she begged 

“I'll stop when I want to” Lucifer said bringing down the whip again and again. 

 

Deanna could feel the blood running down her back she peeked up at Dean he was cry and shaking “Is there a more beautiful sight in this world than you cover in red” Lucifer asked bring down the whip one more time Deanna's voice was hoarse from scream, “Dean my boy your turn” Alistair said Lucifer pushed Deanna on the floor where she crumpled from the pain,

“Not yet baby! There still so much more to do” Alistair said moving her into a kneeling potion, taking the whip from Lucifer, bringing in down on to Dean's back.

“I know what you did with the man next door” Alistair said bringing the whip down

“Did you enjoy it?” 

“Yes master” Dean said Alistair whipped him harder

“You both belong to me and only me!” he said repeatedly whipping Dean, he was screaming begging him to stop, he didn't by the time Alistair was done Dean Was covered in blood and hoarse from screaming. Deanna was having trouble holding her position Lucifer smacked her across her face

“Be good baby girl, we will have more fun once Dean's done receiving his punishment” Lucifer said Deanna whimpered

“I know how much you enjoy it” he said smiling at her, Alistair kicked Dean off the couch 

“Next to your filthy slut of a sister” he said Dean moved next to Deanna and nodded, they had hidden knives all over the house when they moved in just to be on the safe side there were two hidden in the couch which is where the bent them over not paying attention, Lucifer shoved Deanna across the arm of the couch 

“Stay and wait your turn” he said running a hand down her back she whimpered, they both had their backs to them talking about what they were going to do next the twins stepped behind them and started stabbing.

 

Blood spurted from Alistair when Dean hit and artary, Lucifer was gurgling on his own blood Deanna had stabbed him in the lung he was coughing a spitting out blood everywhere, they didn't stop keep stabbing long after they were dead, Deanna was crying when Dean pulled her off Lucifer, they didn't say anything they just sat down crying.

  
  


Jimmy and Cas got up and peeked out the window there was a car they didn't know parked outside the house, they got dressed and headed downstairs Dean and Deanna left before they did so they both could make it to work on time by the time Jimmy and Cas left Dean's car was still in the driveway,

“I'm calling” Jimmy said pulling out his phone pressing on Deanna's name as Cas pulled out, 

“Still no answer?” Cas asked Jimmy shook his head shot off a text

 

**Jimmy: Good morning beautiful! Please call me when you get a chance we are worried about you! I love you too ya know! please , please let me know your ok**

 

He got no reply, he was beyond worried now it was one thing last night but she always let him know they were ok, or not ok and today nothing a weird car outside their house it was too much for him.

 

_ “Hey Benny! Did Deanna call in?”  _

_ “Nah man I’ve been callin her, she's late! She always comes in early” _

_ “I'm worried she's not answering her text and there's a strange car outside their house” _

_ “I'm gonna head over there see what's up, It maybe nothing and they overslept” _

_ “I hope so call me and let me know” _

_ “Will do brotha” _

 

Bobby call Cas about Dean he hadn’t heard from him either, they always called they took their jobs seriously and had good work ethic so this was weird for the both of them.

 

Benny told Jody he was gonna take Adam and check on Deanna, “hey call me!” She said “will do!” Benny said heading out to his patrol car,

“Hey what if they both are having an episode?” Adam asked “I’ll take on you take one, I’ll take the other one we just gotta remind ‘em they’re safe that’s all!” Benny said Adam nodded “so is Deanna seeing anyone?” Adam asked 

“Yeah Jimmy!” Benny said 

“Oh! I didn’t know they were together, I thought they were just friends!” He said Benny laughed 

“It’s hard not to like her, I get it!” He said pulling up to the house 

“That must be the car Jimmy was talkin about!” Benny said they walked up the porch steps and knocked no answer 

“Dean!? Deanna!? Y’all come on open…” the door was unlocked it opened 

Adam went to pull his weapon “you don’t wanna scare them!” Benny said pushing the door open 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” He said, Adam went back outside and threw up 

“Adam call this in!” Benny said, the twins were sitting by the couch wrapped around each other not moving, covered head to toe in blood.

 

“Are y’all hurt?” Benny asked they didn’t say anything or move Adam came back in “sheriffs on her way along with Jimmy and Cas, but I don’t know if they will wanna see this” Adam said gagging 

“It’s alright, wait outside!” Benny said Adam nodded and went outside to wait for Jody. 

 

“It’s bad!” Adam said when Jody arrived “Deanna and Dean?” She asked 

“They are just sitting there!” He said she ran up the steps and stopped when she saw the bodies and blood everywhere 

“What happened?” She asked 

“Don’t know they aren’t talkin, I think they may be in shock!” Benny said 

“I’m gonna grab a blanket to cover them!” Jody said heading up stairs when she came back down she saw their back 

“Benny come here!” She said standing behind the couch 

“What’s up?” He asked she pointed to their backs “they were whipped until they bled!” She said shaking her head 

“You can’t go in there!” Adam said 

“Bull shit I can't!” Jimmy yelled pushing past Adam 

“Adam it’s ok!” Jody said Jimmy spotted Dean and Deanna just sitting wrapped around each other still nude “Sweetheart?” Jimmy said softly she didn’t move, neither of them did 

“Jimmy!” Jody said waving him over she pointed he covered his mouth he went back outside and threw up as Cas came up the porch “Jimmy what happened!?” Cas asked 

“They were whipped!” Jimmy said with a shaky voice 

“I’m gonna say self defense!” Jody said covering them with a blanket they winced but didn’t say anything. 

 

The ambulance showed up they tried to get the twins to let go of each other they started screaming the best they could but their voices were hoarse so it came out squeaky, Jody managed to calm them down and keep them standing long enough the get them down the steps together and on to a stretcher. The ambulance drove off Jody looked at Jimmy and Cas they were crying “we didn’t hear anything! How could we not hear them? Did you hear their voices?” Cas said crying Benny came out of the house 

“One of the men is an Alistair Smith!” He said 

“Did you say Alistair?” Jimmy asked Benny nodded 

“That’s one of the men that raped them! This was retaliation for bringing that case against the people in those tapes!” Cas said angry 

“No wonder they were acting so weird, Deanna must have gotten threaten at the restaurant!” Jimmy said shaking his head. They headed to hospital while Jody and Benny waited for the medical examiners. 

 

The ambulance got to the hospital, they still wouldn’t let go of each other started screaming when the nurse tried to separate them, Dr. Alder came down to see them “just leave them together for now! They are in shock and separation may do more damage!” He told the nurse she nodded and head back into the room to try and clean them up the best she could without separating them!

 

Jimmy and Cas showed up at the hospital the nurse let them back and showed them where the twins were still clinging to each other, the nurse was working on Deanna's back when they walked in “do you know what happened?” She asked 

“We believe they were whipped!” Cas said standing next to Dean the nurse sighed “I can’t get the bleeding to stop!” She said Jimmy put on some gloves “can I help?” He asked 

“Yeah just hold this one! I don’t know where all this blood is coming from we will have to stitch her up!” She said another nurse came in to help with Dean. 

 

“Can we get them to let go?” She asked “they start screaming!” Jimmy answered

“My love?” Jimmy said Deanna didn’t move tears streaming from her eyes “we are gonna have to stitch you up ok?” He said she didn’t answer only closed her eye and leaned her head on Dean more and fell asleep “her body gave out!” The nurse said dean wasn’t to far behind falling asleep wrapped around his sister, “let’s see if we can get them apart!” The nurse said 

“I wouldn’t!” Dr. Adler said walking back in “clean them up the best you can and we have a bed for them upstairs!” He said “The Doctors Novak what brings you by?” He asked 

“Deanna is my girlfriend, Dean's Cas’ boyfriend” Jimmy said dr. Adler nodded “ok well they aren’t talking about what happened and they are clinging to each other I’m committing them until further notice!” He said 

“There’s a few things you need to understand but I won’t break doctor patient privilege” Cas said 

“You’re…”

“Deanna's therapist!” Cas said Dr. Adler nodded 

“What can you tell me?” He asked 

“They were raped from the age 4-15 when they ran away, did what they needed to to get by, they both have PTSD, they’ve only had each other!” Cas said Dr. Adler shook his head

“I had no idea! And when Deanna was here the last time?” He asked 

“A man pushed his way into the house beat Dean till he passed out and raped Deanna!” Jimmy said 

“Jeez, Alright I wouldn't normally keep them together but in this case it may cause more damage to keep them apart! I’m afraid they may shut down even more” He said 

“We have as over medical decisions for this reason we had a lawyer and the sheriff as witnesses, we can get the paperwork for you” Cas said Dr. Adler nodded 

“Please do that just so we have a copy and that way no one can say anything” he said 

“So what are you thinking?” Jimmy asked 

“First we will get them cleaned up and stitched up, move them upstairs and hopefully get them to talk about what happened” Dr. Adler said Cas

and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

 

Jody and Benny showed up at the hospital to check in on the twins,

“How are they?” she asked 

“Not good still not talking but they did give out to exhaustion” Cas said 

Jody took a deep breath, “did you know there are knives hidden all around their house? She asked Jimmy and Cas looked at each other 

“No we didn't” they said 

“The medical examiner said that it looks like their backs were turned when they got stabbed, I am not going to charge them it was self defense in my book! Those men knew they could intimidate them and beat them I would have done the same thing” Jody said 

“They are awake” the nurse said to Jody and Benny they went to the room 

Dean was wiping Deanna's face with a wipe, she was doing the same to him 

“Hey guys” Jody said softly they waved 

“Does your throat hurt?” Benny asked they nodded 

“Ok so just nodded or shake your head ok?” Jody said they nodded to show they understood. 

 

Jody took a deep breath 

“did they threaten you? When you were out with Jimmy?” She asked 

Deanna nodded and signed for a piece of paper Jody found a pen and paper 

 

**_He said we belong to him, be available for punishment_ **

 

She handed the paper back 

“Ok when they came did you plan to kill them?” Jody asked they shook their heads no

“Did you ask them to stop?” She asked 

They nodded yes 

“You got scared?”

They nodded yes again Deanna wanted the paper

 

**_They took turns whipping us, we hide knives when we move in, be safe, they say more to come we get scared, we didn’t know what to do_ **

 

“Ok sweetheart the nurses need you on separate beds to get you cleaned up ok?” Jody said they nodded Benny went and got the nurse, she came back in and helped DEanon to the bed right next to Deanna’s 

 

“Do you need any of this?” the nurse asked Jody

“No I know what happened we are good” she said, they told the twins they would be back to check on them and not to worry about the house they would take care of it. Cas and Jimmy went back into the room, Deanna broke down crying, Jimmy soothed her and told her he understood that she was scared and glad that she was ok and once she was all heald they would try their date again because him and Cas weren’t going anywhere, Cas help Dean's hand while they stitch a few of the whip marks back together, Dean sat next to Deanna while they did hers holding her hand and kissing the top of her head like he does to comfort her. Once the nurses were done they got some clothes for them and with help they got dressed, Jimmy told them they thought it was a good idea for them to spend sometime in the psych ward just to make sure everything was ok, they agreed as long as they could stay together Cas said he would make sure that, that happened.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they just cant catch a break!

The twins were transferred to the psych ward to assess their mental health, they were dressed in scrubs the staff was under orders that the twins were to stay together and any attempt to separate them would result in disciplinary actions,

 

Ruby was still there and tried talking to the twins but they didn't want to talk to anyone and kept to themselves using a form of morse code they taught themselves as kids to communicate with each other without getting in trouble when they were not aloud to talk. Dr. Adler came by to see them and see how they were doing, they still were not talking even though it had been 24 hours since they killed Alistair and Lucifer, Deanna woke up screaming hoarsely from a nightmare she was having during a nap the staff was having a hard time calming her down she was trying to get to Dean who they had pushed out of the way to get to her, Dean grunted the best he could and got back to his sister who immediately calmed down at her brothers touch. Dr. Adler had them join group knowing they wouldn't say anything but still wanted them a part of it. 

They held hands in the dinner line Dean carried both trys to the table Deanna held on to back of his shirt not to lose him on the way to the table, Deanna rubbed her throat Dean gave her a sad look she gave him the thumbs up, he ruffled her hair and smiled at her, they took their meds and headed to their room to lay down, but Ruby stopped them to come sit with her and watch Dr. Sexy, they joined for a bit until they both started yawning, they headed to bed.

 

Deanna was curled up in Dean's chest when she was pulled from the bed roughly,

“Stay still or you'll both get punished” the man said they both fell to the floor kneeling in an submissive position

“Little sluts thought we wouldn't find you? Hm you forget you belong to all of us” he said grabbing Dean first and bending him over the bed, the man grunted as he slammed into Dean, Deanna didn't move as much as that part of her wanted to scream to help her brother she couldn't move she couldn’t anymore all the fight in both of them was gone, they didn't care anymore they had given up on a normal life being with Cas and Jimmy it was too much. When he was done with Dean he grabbed Deanna took his belt off and beat her with it than left them both a crumpled sobbing mess on the floor.

 

“How the fuck could this happen?” Jimmy yelled in Dr. Adler’s office , They had called Cas and Jimmy when Anna had found the twins huddled together on the floor, Deanna stitched ripped and Dean bleed from his hole, 

“We are trying to figure it out but there's no one entering or exiting their room on the security tapes!” Dr. Adler said

“Are you implying they did it to each other?” Cas asked

“Of course not, they would never hurt each other! Dean accidently brushed Deanna’s back and she winced I thought he was going to start crying!” he said 

Jimmy shook his head “they have been through so much, they were making great progress i'm worried this will send them back!” Jimmy said 

“I think it already has! They have been kneeling by their bed since this morning they haven't moved and refuse to do so” Dr. Adler said Jimmy sighed 

“You have to be forceful to get them to move” Cas said Dr. Adler nodded 

“Come on, let's see if you can get them up” he said standing up Cas and Jimmy followed he out the door.

 

Dean and Deanna we both kneeling by their bed, Jimmy looked at Cas 

“Stand!” Cas said in a commanding voice, they both stood gracefully

“You both were so good! Let's go eat” Cas said taking Dean by the arm he pulled away Cas just looked at him, Jimmy took Deanna they both looked up and then back down Dean reached for Deanna’s hand and pull her away from Jimmy she followed Dean out the door. 

 

Jimmy and Cas looked at eachother 

“What the hell was that about?” Jimmy asked Cas shook his head “I don’t know they maybe just trying to protect themselves!” Cas said walking out of the room and down the hall, Dean and Deanna were sitting at a table their backs to the wall so they could see the whole room, they stiffened when they saw Jimmy and Cas a tear fell from Deanna’s eye, they had decided it was a good idea just to let them go no matter how hard it was for them, no matter how much they loved Jimmy and Cas, they just needed to break it to them,

“Hey what's going on?” Cas asked sitting down Dean sighed and looked at his sister she nodded he motioned for a paper and pen, 

 

**We can't be with you anymore!!!!**

 

They looked at Dean and Deanna 

“We told you we aren't going anywhere! You wanna be friends we can be friends nothing more!” Cas said they shook their heads both were crying clearing struggling with their choice, Jimmy sighed 

“This is what you meant when you said remember you loved me!” Jimmy said Deanna couldn't look at him it was tearing her heart out to hurt him like this but they knew it was for the better just submit no more fighting it, no more court, no more anything just go with the flow of the day!

 

“No I won't accept this as a break up! I'm gonna call it a break” Cas said Dean sighed and got up took Deanna’s hand and went back to their room, they shut the door and laid down on the bed, “let's just give them some space for now, come back in a few days” Jimmy said rubbing Cas’ arm, Cas took a deep breath and nodded

“They were probably threatened, that's why broke up with us” Cas said sniffing 

“It's gonna be ok, we will get them back! They love us and we love the they are in a really rough place right now! Jimmy said 

“I know, I know I'm trying to be clinical about this I am but I love Dea so much! Deanna too” Cas said with a thick voice

“Let's go home! We will be back to check on them and see if jody can spare someone to watch over them” Jimmy said Cas nodded and followed his brother.

 

Benny volunteered to watch over the twins at night, Adam said he would too and alternate with Benny that way it was an unpredictable schedule. 

Dean and Deanna went to lunch but didn't eat Anna came over to check on them they always ate their food, “not hungry?” she asked, they shook their heads 

“Does this having anything to do with you breaking up with up your boyfriends?” Anna asked

Deanna sniffed and Dean pulled her close and kissed her head 

“Ok, it's ok” Anna said softly taking the trays away, they were forced to stay for an art class but didn't really want to do it so they colored the whole page one color and handed it to the teacher “this isn't what you were asked to do” she said they just looked at her and walked away 

“They are a bit creepy” she whispered to Anna

“They have been through a lot they hit their breaking point” she said 

 

At dinner they got their trays a new guy had been admitted and sat down at their table,

“Hey I'm Ash” he said they twins just looked at him and than each other 

“Don't talk that's fine! Yall like conspiracies?” Ash asked Deanna laughed a little

“You're cute” Ash said Dean growled at him 

“I meant nothing by it! Honest!” Ash said holding up his hands Dean backed off 

“I'm telling you man I am not crazy! Demons, Ghost, Angels all of it they are real” Ash said eating his food Deanna looked at Dean who shook his head and huffed a laugh, she just smiled a little. After Dinner Dean was sitting on the floor Deanna behind him both of them watching the door they saw Benny walk in and talk to the nurse who pointed to them, he walked over and sat down in front of them, he didn't say anything at first just looking at them.

 

“I'll keep y’all safe” he said reaching out to touch Deanna’s hand Dean growled 

“Easy brotha, you know I’d wouldn't  hurt her” Benny said pulling his hand back, Deanna just looked at Benny and than tapped Dean they both stood up and walked to the other side of the room everything done in perfect unison.

 

They were aloud to shower but had to do it alone they just looked at the new nurse, her name was Hannah

“I'm sorry but we can't have opposite sex shower together” she said, they sighed and walked away “you guys need to shower” Hannah said they shook their heads and walked to their room, “I'll talk to the head nurse when she gets here”  she said they didn't respond to her they sat on the bed perfectly still, perfect posture, she walked away to see if the head nurse was in yet.

 

“Hey Meg! The twins they need to shower and they won't do it seperate” Hannah said Meg took a deep breath 

“Those two, are they talking yet?” Meg asked 

“Nope, that guy over there is Officer Lafitte he is here to make sure no one unauthorized goes in their room after what happened the other night” Hannah said 

“He is hot!” Meg said staring at Benny, “the twins?” Hannah asked 

“We are under orders no to seperate them so when everyone else is done, I want you in there to observe make sure their stitches don't get too wet and Benny can wait outside, I'm gonna go introduce myself!” Meg said making her way over to Benny.

 

Hannah went back down to the twins room but was stopped by Ash “hey are you going to see they twins?’ he asked

“Yes I am!” she answered

“Hey do you think like you could tell them not to read my mind they have that whole creepy no talking look at you and know what you are thinking vibe” he said 

“That's not a nice thing to say about them, they can't read your mind or anyones mind” Hannah said 

“Yeah ok?” Ash said walking away, Hannah told the twins they could shower after everyone else was done and she would be in there and Benny would wait outside the door they nodded but didn't move.

 

Everyone was done the twins went to the show Dean helped Deanna when she whimpered removing her shirt and she helped him take his shirt off careful not to hurt each other Dean turned her so he could see her back he shook his head, she was black and blue all over from being beaten with not only the whip from Lucifer but the belt the other night, Dean was angry with himself for not protecting her better, she was his sister, his best friend and she was covered in bruises and whip marks that were going to scar, Deanna turned the water on and stuck her face under and hummed the warm water felt nice, Dean smiled at her they helped each other get washed up the best they could both of them still in pain from being whipped but they did their best to hid it, if they were good they would be beaten again at least for a while. 

 

Dean carefully wrapped a towel around his sister and then himself and head to the benched to put on clean dry clothes,

“Wow! You guys have a system don't you?” Hannah observed they just looked at her and got dress Dean hissed putting his shirt on Deanna pulled it away from him skin and the rest of the way down for him, Dean help her with her shirt, he gave her a sad look she shook her head and hugged him.

 

Benny was waiting outside the door for them, “all good?” Benny asked 

“Yeah you were right nothing sexual about their relationship at all! Just siblings helping each other! They been doing this a long time?” Hannah asked 

“Too long! Since they were 4! No one cared for them after their mama passed” Benny said shaking his head 

“Wow! I had no idea” Hannah said 

“No one does! As Deanna says they hide it well, but this.. “He said pointing to them sitting with their backs to the wall facing the doo 

“This is new! Clear signs of abuse! I mean they don't talk a lot but Deanna’s a sweetheart she works at the station with me, Dean drops her off and picks her up everyday! Dean works over at Bobby's garage he’s just as nice as his sister give you the shirt off his back, do anything for that girl!” Benny said 

“Your a good friend” Hannah said patting Benny on the shoulder he nodded 

“I just wish I could help them with this but I can't, and it killin’ me” Benny said 

“Just give them time they been through a lot in 48 hours, time is what it's going to take” Hannah said leaving to go check on Marv he was yelling that Chuck was talking to him and he needed a pen to write it down.

 

Dean rolled his eyes Deanna laughed a muffled chuckle,

“Did I hear a chuckle?” Meg asked smiling at Deanna she hid her face on Dean's arm

“It's ok sweetheart! I'm just checking on you guys, do you need anything?” she asked Dean shook his head no, “Deanna?” she asked she shook her head no too,

“Ok you can go to bed when you want Benny will be outside the door” Meg said they looked at each other Dean gave a slight nod, they got up and walked to their room.


	16. Chapter 16

 

_“John what am I paying you for if they keep passing out?” Alister asked_

_“Look they are ungrateful little shits I had to punish them, you want them to eat you feed them!” John replied, Alistair shook his head_

_“There are other ways to punish them!” he said giving John a wicked smile_

_“Just don't leave any marks can't have the school calling the police again not that it matters the sheriff uses them from time to time as well” John said “and it's extra” he added Alistair smiled “yes they do belong to all of us! We should have a party invite everyone” Alistair said_

_“Lucifer can play too if he wants no charge this time” John said_

_Lucifer smiled_

_“I do like the girl, she's got a bit of fight in her” he said smiling think of all they things he was going to do to Deanna._

 

Dean woke up covered in sweat Deanna safe right next to him, he gently got out of the bed not to wake her and went to the bathroom he looked in the mirror he looked terrible, pale, skin sunken in from not eating dark circles under his eyes he looked away and left the bathroom Deanna was awake sitting up on the bed she tried to talk but gave up. They had permanent damage to their vocal cords from screaming their voices hoarse and breathy so the choose not to talk at all anymore, Deanna smiled at Dean got up and went to the bathroom. Deanna looked just as bad as Dean pale, dark circles thin from not eating she missed Jimmy and Cas but knew it was for the best to cut them off but it still hurt like hell. 3 days since they had seen Cas and Jimmy and as much as they wanted to see them they hoped that they stayed away.

 

Anna came and got them for breakfast, “you guys gotta eat something or the docs gonna put in a feeding tube” Anna said they shrugged who cares, it didn't matter. Dr. Adler called Jimmy and Cas to come to his office to discuss the twins.

“They are severely depressed, they refuse to eat, and won't participate in activities, they won't go outside they stay in all day I'm thinking I may need to transfer them to a facility better equipped to handle them!’ Dr. Adler said

“You can't they will sink deeper especially if they are separated from each other” Jimmy said

“I was hoping you could at least get them to eat” Dr. Adler said Cas shook his head

“You do know they broke up with us?” Cas said annoyed

“I am aware” 

“We can try”  

Jimmy and Cas followed Dr. Adler out to the common area, Dean and Deanna were sitting on the floor backs to the wall watching the room, they spotted Jimmy and Cas Deanna took a deep breath Dean squeezed her hand letting her know it was going to be ok and he was there with her,

“Hello Dean!” Cas said giving him a soft smile Dean didn't look at him

“Hi Deanna!” Jimmy said she gave him a soft smile

“We hear you aren't eating anything, you wanna tell us why?” Jimmy asked looking at Deanna she shook her head

“No?” Jimmy asked she shook her head, Jimmy looked at Cas

“What if we eat with you?” Cas asked Dean shook his head

“Not hungry!” he croaked out just barely above a whisper, Cas looked at Dr. Adler

“They have permanent damage to their vocal cords” he said Cas sighed and crossed his arms,

Deanna looked at Jimmy tears in her eyes

“It's ok sweetheart I understand” he said she stood up and took his hand pulling him away from everyone else Dean looked at her she shook her head he relaxed on a little she put her hand out and told him to wait there for her

“What is it?” Jimmy asked she swallowed

“No safe!” 

“For who?” 

she pointed between them  

“Sweetheart I am so sorry we didn't hear you, I didn't hear you”

Deanna shook her head

“No mad” 

Jimmy let out a shaky breath

“Can I see your back?”

she nodded and turned around he lifted her shirt,

“Does it still hurt?” 

she nodded yes, Jimmy touched her back lightly she shivered and leaned back into his touch she missed him and his sublet touches always letting her lead, she turned around and hugged him he hugged her back minding her back, Dean pulled her away

“NO!” he said

“You NO!” she snapped back and stormed off

“Leave alone!” He said pointing at Jimmy and walking off to find his sister.

 

Dean found Deanna sitting in the corner she glared at him pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs,

“Sister” 

“Mean” 

he slumped his shoulders and shook his head

“Not try to!” 

she looked at him

“Love you!”

“Too” he opened his arms she climbed in his lap and cried.

 

Jimmy and Cas watched them as they made up after their little spat,

“They had to be threatened” Jimmy said

“I believe that more and more now” Cas said

“I'm gonna talk to Dean” Cas said walking away

 

Cas stood next to Dean, “you don't have to say anything” he said

Dean nodded stroking Deanna’s hair, Cas took a deep breath

“Jimmy and I know you were threatened, and it's ok we get it, we do but i really wish you would talk to us about it!” Cas said Dean took a deep breath and motioned for some paper, Cas got some and handed to him

 

**We will never get away no matter where we go they will find us! He said we belong to them Dad sold us to that group of men! WE messed up big time by killing Alistair and Lucifer! We thought it would stop but it never will! We gave away where we were by giving that memory card to Jody! Stupid to think it would stop them!**

  
  


“So this was retaliation?” Cas asked Dean nodded holding Deanna tighter

 

**They said we forgot our place! We belong to them and only them, Deanna got whipped harder because they thought she and Jimmy had sex! I got whipped harder because we did and I said I enjoyed it!**

 

Cas sighed “we need to figure out what to do about this, this is insane! He said motioning for Jimmy to come over and handed him the paper, Jimmy sighed

“There has to be someone in the sheriff's office in Lawrence in on it” Jimmy said he handed the paper back to Dean

 

**A few deputies and a bunch of people it's a whole group! Tired of fighting! Don't wanna fight anymore!**

 

“Then we will fight for you!” Jimmy said Dean shook his head Deanna looked up

“Only make worse!” she said putting her head back down

“We will figure this out I promise! I won't lose you! And I refuse to give up I love you both of you too much!” Jimmy said they both sighed and shook their heads, Anna announced it was time for lunch they got up and went to the lunch line and did their routine like they always did.

 

Jimmy and Cas went to talk to Dr. Adler “so they talked to you?” he asked

“Kind of” Cas said

“We have to go but we will be back” Jimmy said pulling Cas by his sleeve, Cas looked at him

“I have weird feeling about Zachariah” Jimmy said

“Like what?” Cas asked

“I don't know somethings is not right” Jimmy said, they left to go talk to Jody.

 

“Why tell?” Deanna asked scared as they got ready for bed

“Leave us?” Dean said she nodded knowing what he meant, maybe if they knew they would leave them alone and find new people to be with less drama.

 

_“You will call all of us master!” Alistair said_

_“Yes master” the twins said not looking up_

_“We have rule you will follow or you will be punished do you understand?” he asked_

_“Yes Master” they answered_

_“They are beautiful, jeez John how do you not keep them home all the time?” Lucifer asked_

_“The school asked to many questions” John said_

_“And I don't have to look at them all day, listen to them whine” he added_

_“We can beat that out of them, no problem a few good beatings and they will be perfect” Alistair said_

  


Deanna woke up breathing hard Dean was awake watching her

“Ok?” he asked she nodded

“Party” she said looking down Dean knew what she meant she had a nightmare about the party their father had thrown for all them men to use them when they were 7 years old, it was the first night they were told to kneel, say yes master and were beaten until they gave up all control to the person who was using them, they gave up that night knowing there was no way out they could go to their teacher he was there, so was the principal, so they didn't say anything just took what was give like now almost 15 years later and they were the same sacred children they were that night.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_ The little brats killed Alistair and Lucifer” _

_ “I know, they will be punished for it” _

_ “Paul already paid them a visit and now the door is guarded” _

_ “ we get them transfer to a different facility” _

_ “ maybe harder than you think” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “The boyfriends still have power of attorney” _

_ “Son of a bitch! They can't change it now” _

_ “We will get them! They are still perfect! More used but still perfect!” _

  
  
  


The twins were still in the hospital 2 months later Cas and Jimmy still came by every day to check on them, Benny and Adam took turns watching over them at night, 

“Hey we can't make it tomorrow” Benny told Meg

“That's ok I don't think one night will hurt” she replied 

“I know but I don't feel comfortable leaven ‘em ya know”

“Benny I promise they will be fine, Deanna’s back has finally healed! They still can't talk very well but they have their own way of communicating don't worry they are safe here”

 

Benny told the twins he wasn't going to be there that night but he would be back the next day

“Ok” Dean said Deanna nodded in agreement 

“Alright lil brotha take care of your sista” he said leaving them in the morning. 

Breakfast Ash sat with them talking all about who Angels need permission to enter a person's body, demons on the other hand didn't they just took what they wanted, the twins sighed stood, walked away “Hey wait guys” he yelled following them 

“No, No more!” Deanna said nicely

“I'm sorry if I scared you with all that talk! It's, well yall listen my sister Jo thinks I’m nuts” he said 

“Roadhouse Jo?” 

“Yeah you go there?”

“Once, good food”

“My mom owns it, runs it with my sister”

“Family nice?”

“They can be, like I said they think I'm nuts”

Dean laughed a little 

“Do you think I'm nuts”  Dean heald up his fingers so a little bit

“Whatever man” he said walking away, Deanna nudged him 

“Not nice” she said 

“True” 

 

The art teacher came again Rachael kept getting annoyed because they would do what she wanted and kicked them out which in all truth was what they wanted, they headed back to their room to take a nap Hannah stopped them 

“No back in the day room you can watch tv” she said 

“Fine” Dean said pulling Deanna behind him. They sat on the couch and watched TV with Ruby who talked the whole time Deanna fell asleep curled up in Dean's lap, 

“Is she ok?’

“Yes, the meds make us tired”

“I know the feeling”

 

Hannah saw Deanna sleep in Dean's lap, she told him to take her to bed, but to come back he didn't need to be in there she would be fine.

 

**_“You like it admit it!”_ **

**_“No!”_ **

**_“I said admit it or i'll beat your brother”_ **

**_“Leave him alone, Fine I like it master!”_ **

 

Deanna woke up confused from her dream she started cry Hannah had come to check on her found her rocking back and forth on the floor confused by where she was, Hannah got Dean 

“This why we stay together” he said glaring at her

“I'm sorry, I thought she would be ok” Hannah said, Deanna wasn't crying anymore

“Hungry” she said looking at Dean, he looked at Hannah 

“It's almost time for lunch”

 

THe routine was the same everyday only today the twins decided to venture outside, it was warm with a cool breeze Deanna pulled her sweater tighter around her 

“Ok?” Dean asked 

“Yes, Cold” 

Dean wrapped an arm around her, the laid down under a tree and watched the branches sway Deanna sighed Dean sat up on his elbow and looked at his sister

“Miss Jimmy” she said 

“Miss Cas” He said looking up at the branches, they didn't hear or see anyone come up to them,

 

“Little sluts thought you were safe, should have stayed inside”

 

The woke up collared and chained to than bed, they were in their own house 

“Good you're awake” Adam said they looked at him 

“Why?” Deanna asked 

“You killed my father” 

“Who?” 

“Lucifer”

Deanna just glared at him, Dean was pulling at the chain 

“None of that now, you'll hurt yourself can't have you doing that” 

“What's going on?” Paul asked

“They are awake and Dean is pulling at his collar”

“Hello little sluts! Are you ready for your punishments”

Deanna looked at Dean who shrugged and dropped to his knees Deanna followed,

“Good, I know you can't talk Alistair made sure of that but remember your manners”

Adam left the room to get another man the twins didn't know he must be new to the group 

“Hey are they ready?” he asked 

“Soon they will be, just need a reminder of their place again” Paul said, Deanna sighed great another beating but at least they found out who was relaying all their information back to this group of men, 

“Hey we just got the call that they are missing, I'm gonna let them know they aren't here and go help” Adam said 

“Good do that” 

Paul took his belt off and pulled Dean up 

“This is for fucking that guy next door, killing Alistair, running away and making us chase you” Paul said bringing the belt down on Dean's ass, he couldn't scream if he wanted to but he tried to Deanna watched as Dean gave into the pain.

 

“Your turn!” he said undoing his pants, bending her over the bed, she didn't fight just closed her eyes and let it happen no on was going to find them in their own home.

 

Jimmy and Cas were frantic when Jody called them to let them know that they twins were missing from the hospital, Jody told them that Adam had gone to the house and they weren’t there they didn't run away and Jody had no idea where to start.

When paul left the twins curled up on the bed 

“Thelma and Louise?” Deanna asked 

“Thelma and Louise” Dean said

  
  


“Jimmy wake up!” Cas yelled

“What?”

“Their house is on fire”

“Whos? What? Call 911!

“I did!” 

Jimmy jumped out of bed, followed Cas outside as the fire department pulled up 

“Is there anyone inside” 

“I don't know, there shouldn’t be” Jimmy said a bit in shock as he watch everything the twins worked for go up in smoke

Firefighter ran inside to make sure but wasn't in their too long before he came back out 

“There's too much smoke, I can't make it upstairs” he yelled

 

Jimmy looked at Cas with tears in his eyes 

“I really hope on one was in there!” Cas said 

“Me too”

 

The fire was finally put out the fire department headed in to check it out, “sheriff!” fireman called out Jody covered her mouth and tears formed

“What?” Jimmy yelled Jody took a deep breath 

“They found two bodies about the same size at the twins” she said 

Cas broke down Jimmy held him 

“Adam said…..”

“That was when they first went missing they made of come back” jody said wiping tears away 

“I'll keep you updated” 

 

Jimmy helped Cas into their house 

“This isn't right, how?”

“I don't know Cassie” Jimmy said holding back his own tears trying to be strong for Cas in that moment. Cas went to his room wanting to be alone for a while, Jimmy headed to his own room he sat on the bed and broke down sobbing only when he stood did he see little jimmy sitting in the middle of the bed!


	18. Chapter 18

After the investigation they had a funeral for the twins, Jody, Benny, Cas and Jimmy all showed up at the cemetery so scatter their ashes, Cas took a deep breath before speaking

“I remember the first time we met them they not only broke into our cabin to sleep, they broke into out home and stole food! I'll never forget how protective Dean was of his sister, I loved them both of them and I will never forget them”

 

“I chased them through the woods that day, and when they turned around and I saw that they were just scared kids I needed to keep them safe…” Jimmy said taking a shaky breath

‘And I failed”  

  
  


A week later Jimmy and Cas got a call from lawyer to come down he had a few things to discuss,

 

“James, Castiel the twins had a will made naming the two of you beneficiaries of their estate, also they have a joint bank account they left to you there's over 500,000 dollars in it, and a safe deposit box, they left the key in the even of their death” he said

 

Cas and Jimmy looked at each other thanked the lawyer and left heading to the bank to check out the safe deposit box, the teller showed it to them and left them to check it out, two letters one for each of them

 

My Dearest Jimmy,

I'm writing to say goodbye, goodbye to the man who loved me more than I knew was possible, I never wanted to leave you, I never want to say goodbye to you, I never want to break your heart

I never wanted anything more than to be wrapped in arms and showered with you love, I'll never get the chance to tell you all the things I wanted to tell you,

Please forgive me!

Please forgive us!

     I always hoped I would find a person who made me feel the way you did! Thank you for       everything, Thank you for showing me what it was like to be loved!

Keep little Jimmy with you always, He’ll keep you safe

Forever in my heart

Deanna

  


  

  
  


Cas,

I know I'm not great at at expressing my feelings

This is goodbye I guess, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you!

We won't get to say they right kind of goodbye

    Thank you for everything!

-Dean

 

Jimmy folded the letter and put it in his pocket, he walked out Cas right behind him.

“I'm confused are they alive or not!” Cas asked

“I don't know, but she said the same thing to me her mom said about the dragon”

“I really hope that wasn't them”

“Me too, Cas, me too”

 

**3 years later**

 

“Deanna!” Dean said she looked up at him and smiled, she held up one finger letting him know she would be right there

“I that your brother?” Hael asked

“Yeah”

“He is really hot”

“He is gay”

“I have no chance?’

“None”

“Have a fun at vocal training or whatever it is that you guy do”

Deanna laughed at Hael she was sweet, a little off but sweet, they went to a physical therapist for their vocal cords so they could at least hold a conversation now, voices were still hoarse

“What's wrong?” Dean asked

“Nothing” Deanna answered as she got in the car

“Something, I don't know why you lie to me”

“Just having a hard day”

“Missing Jimmy?”

“Always”

“Me too, I miss Cas really bad today”

 

_“Alright you little sluts everyone will be by later tonight” Paul said Dean looked at him and than Deanna, when Paul turned his back Dean wrapped the chain around Pauls neck, pulled until he stopped moving, there was a woman in the house she came running in Deanna did the same to her, they found the key in pauls pants unlocked themselves got dressed, found the gasoline they kept in the garage poured it all over their room, lit a match climbed out the window. When they saw Jimmy and Cas run out of the house Deanna ran up put little jimmy on Jimmy's bed and they left. They drove until they got to California they settled in a small seaside town that catered to tourist in the summer, they hid some money in the house they grabbed it before they left they had just enough to rent an apartment above the restaurant they worked in the owner took pity on them and hired them both._

  
  


“I don't know why we  let Gabriel pick the vacation spot this year” Jimmy complained

“Because and I quote “ you need to get your asses out of the house” but why here i'll never know” Cas answered

“He hates the beach”

“I know! But I like the beach and so do you” Jimmy looked sad

“Missing Deanna?”

“Yeah I know I should let her go but I just love her so much and I feel like I'll never feel the same way about someone as i do her, and it's not fair to make them compete with a ghost”

“I get what you are saying I feel the same way about Dean”

 

They met Gabriel at the motel, a small but nice hotel by the beach they patio door led to the sand,

“Why here?” Cas asked

“You'll see” Gabriel said leading them into the restaurant, there were two people with their back to the door one tall, the other short jet black hair

“Gabriel I'm not meeting anyone new I told you” Jimmy said Cas turned to go out the door

“It's not what you think, they needed time before they could tell you” Gabriel said

“They who?” Cas asked

“Who do you think?”

Jimmy looked at Cas, there was no way, they always held out hope but there was no way they died DNA confirmed it, Jimmy just thought Deanna had forgotten little jimmy and Cas put him on his bed.

 

“Deanna?” Jimmy whispered she turned around bright green eyes filled with worry and relief she jumped in his arms

“I'm so sorry! Please forgive! I'm so, so, sorry” she said, Dean looked at Cas Dean opened his arms Cas slammed into him

“I don't know what to say” Cas said hanging on to Dean

“Let's go upstairs we can talk” Dean said they nodded.

 

They went up to their apartment, Cas didn't let go of Dean until they were inside,

“You need to explain we thought you were dead” Cas said

“WE are sorry, they found us! Took us from the hospital! Adam was in on it Lucifer was his dad” Dean explained

“Everyone had to think we were dead” Deanna said

“3 years Deanna, 3! I blamed myself for not protecting you” Jimmy yelled

“I know, and you think we wanted this! I was raped repeatedly and beaten more times than I can count in 12 hour period so I'm sorry but in order to get out we needed everyone including you to think we were dead”

 

Silence filled the room Jimmy and Cas were understandably angry, Cas paced the room

“Cas?” Dean said

“We had sex! You ran out ended things at the hospital and than I thought you died” Cas yelled

“I'm…

“I know sorry” He walked out Jimmy followed.

 

Gabriel was waiting outside “How long did you know?” Jimmy yelled

“How long?”

“2 years”

“And you did think to tell us?”

“Look I get it you are pissed, but they were part of a sex ring there were a lot of people looking for them if you knew it would have put you in danger, they need someone outside the circle. They trusted me because I'm your brother, you can be mad at me but this broke their hearts, they need to get out a clean break and that was faking their deaths”

Jimmy looked at Cas who was not looking at anyone

“You are right” was all he said before walking away, heading down to the beach

 

“Jimmy just talk to her ok? She loves you, it really did kill her” Jimmy went back up the stairs and knocked on the door,

“I'm ready to listen, Cas is down at the beach” Dean left to go find him, Deanna looked at jimmy with tears in her eyes, he smiled a soft smile

“I like the black” he said touching her hair, she leaned into his hand

“Thanks” she sighed and looked down

“Still share a bed?”

“Yeah we are use to it, it weird to sleep alone”

Jimmy sat next to her she placed her head on his shoulder

“I missed you”

“I missed you too! I really wish we could have told you”

“I get it! I do, I'm just a lot of things right now”

“Yeah me too! She said looking at him she leaned in kissed him he was surprised  at first but relaxed into it, she straddled his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, he ran his hands up her shirt and across her back she moaned, rolled her hips, he pulled away

“We should wait”

“Waited long enough, please”

Jimmy looked at her, he missed the innocent look in her green eyes they way she smelled, her smile and he had her again

“Ok” he kissed her deeping it she let him lead

“You are sure?’

“Yes, jimmy I am sure, I trust you”

Dean found Cas not to far from the restaurant sat next to him, Cas didn't look he wasn't going to he was angry,

“I wasn't my idea to leave you out”

“Whos was it?

“Jodys”

“She knew?’

“Her and Gabriel”

“Dean I…. Im , I don't know what I am right now” Dean grabbed his hand

“I missed you so much, both of you, Deanna and I we…. We have spent so much time afraid I am tired of being afraid”

Cas turned Dean kissed him, he relaxed into it letting Dean lead the kiss deepened. Cas straddled Dean's lap wrapping his arms around Dean's neck playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, Dean pulled Cas’ hips down on him as he rolled up Cas moaned

“Wait” Cas said

“We don't have to, I just feel horrible about the first time”

Cas sighed and rolled his hips

“This is fine” Dean said kissing Cas again, he rolled his hips up to meet Cas as he rolled his hips down

“Fuck, that feels nice” Dean said pulling away breathing heavy

“I need to cum”

“Me too” Dean undid Cas pants and pulled his cock out, as wella s his own taking them both in hand started jerking them, it didn't take long for them to cum together

 

Jimmy pulled Deanna’s shirt over her head, she smiled at him he was alway gentle no matter what he was doing with her, she mirrored his action removing his shirt, he ran his hands down her back feeling the scars the whip and belt left, he looked sad

“It's ok, you didn't do it”

“I don't like the idea of anyone hurting you”

“We don't have to worry anymore that Deanna’s dead”

He looked at her she looked down

“We got help, still getting help” he smiled

“I'm proud of you” she kissed him hurried, he laid her back in the couch kissed her neck sliding down kissing as he went, pulled her pants off, stood and took off his own, she smiled

“You are so beautiful” he said kissing her, he lined himself up and pushed in gentle, she sighed and smiled he finally bottomed out, and waited

“You can move” he pushed in and out slowly building the pace, he kissed along her neck she nipped at his skin

“I'm not gonna last long”

“Go faster” he speed up she reached down to play with her clit

“Faster jimmy Inned to cum please”

It didn't take long for them to cum at the same time, she laughed

“What?”

“Nothing it was a perfect as I thought it would be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you are doing is harassment and also cyberbullying but you know what it's alright you don't like what I write, but I have people who do like it and not because it's terrible but because they get it!


End file.
